


Family Ties

by SnapplePie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/F, Marking, Omega Angela, Omega Verse, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: The Amari family adopted Angela when she was a small child, and she grew to love her sister, Fareeha, very much. In the final months before Angela goes off to university and Fareeha leaves for the military, Angela has a favor to ask of her.





	1. Angela's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Angela and Fareeha are both eighteen.

Fareeha’s fingers danced along the fingerboard of her guitar, which was silent to any outsider, but inside the haven of her headphones, a song played - one of the several she kept in her memory. Her fingers plucked along the strings with fervor, and her eyes were closed. The guitar was plugged into an amp, and the frayed pair of headphones also plugged into there, so as to not disturb the rest of the house. Mom made it a rule - no electric guitar without headphones. 

As her hands absentmindedly strummed the guitar, her thoughts drifted off - as they had been a lot lately - to Angela. Her pale, gentle face, with deep blue eyes that were angelic, that were kind and always made her feel grounded when she looked into them. Her sweep of light blonde hair, which always smelled so nice and clean, and her slender curved figure which, she’d dared to let be the center of her dreams at night - but it always came with her waking up in a cold sweat after. A sheen of terror struck her heart, when these thoughts rose in her head, because she knew she could never, ever, dare act on these, never ever let them be real - but keep them in her head where they could never come to fruition. And that was because -

“Fareeha?”

The teen’s head shot up. The graceful figure of Angela, her sister, stood in the doorway, her thumbs twiddling.

“Hey, Angela.” Fareeha greeted, removing her headphones.

“Can we talk?”

Fareeha’s heart began to race just a little bit. This was a bit strange. They talked, of course, but Angela never asked her  _to talk._ Those words never meant a good thing. “Of course.” She sat up in bed, put the guitar down next to the amp and leaned back against the headboard.

Angela slowly crossed the threshold and took a seat on the far edge of the bed, her knees turned to face Fareeha. However, her eyes flitted around Fareeha’s room for a brief moment, as she took in the sight of the rock band posters decorating the walls, the various sports equipment. It was a room that was every inch her little sister, and it always gave her a comforting feeling, knowing Fareeha was near.

She remembered the day the Amaris adopted her. It had been a whirlwind - but she remembered, very distinctly - Ana Amari as the tough, stout but kindly soldier who had pulled her from the rubble of her house. She was the woman who had held her as she sobbed in her arms, who pleaded with the officials to keep her out of the orphanage and let her take her home instead. She’d had to wait a few nights in foster care, but was relieved when she got the call, and stepped outside to see Ana Amari, smiling lovingly at her, flanked by her husband, Sam and a little girl - her new sister, Fareeha. They were her new family.

Fareeha remembered the day the small, blonde Swiss girl became her sister. Despite Angela being six months older than her - and technically, the “big” sister - Fareeha had always felt a strong urge to protect her. She reminded her of a dove - peaceful, serene, but fragile. Those protective urges were only amplified a hundredfold when Angela presented as an Omega - and she herself as an Alpha.

“So. Umm, wow.” it was not like Angela to speak so hesitantly. “This is a lot to say. I think I’m going to just take it slowly, is that alright?”

Fareeha knit her dark brows together in concern. “Of course. You know you can tell me anything.”

Angela let out a nervous laugh. “I think you’ll regret saying that soon.” She blew a long stream of air out her mouth. “Alright. Okay. Umm… so,” the girl looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “You know school is coming to an end. And you’re going off to basic training this summer.”

“Yeah? And you’re going to university - and in Switzerland, nonetheless. You're gonna miss me?" Fareeha teased.

“Of course,” Angela insisted. “You know I will. I don’t know _who_ I’m going to hang out with before I move away.”

“Brigitte and Baptiste. They’re like, your best friends. And they don’t ship off for college until September.”

“I know, but who will force me to sneak out with them and go to rock concerts late at night? And who’s going to drag me with them on morning runs on the weekends?”

“Okay, okay, you have a point. I’m special.”

“Yeah, you are,” Angela said in a more serious tone, “To be honest, I’m scared to be off in another country without you near me.”

“Oh,” Fareeha bit the inside of her cheek. “I really don’t like the idea of you being far away either. But I knew it had to happen one day.”

“And that’s what I wanted to discuss with you. You already know it can be… _risky_ for an Omega to go out without an Alpha at times.”

“I do know that,” Fareeha’s golden eyes scanned Angela’s face, brimming with curiosity.

“And when I go to Zürich, to study in the expedited pre-med program, I’m going to be around a lot of… egoistic types. Cut-throat types of people, who would do anything to get what they want.”

“A lot of Alphas,” Fareeha said, a faint undercurrent of a growl to her words.

“Yeah,” Angela sighed, “Alphas. I’m afraid that they might just walk all over me, or - you know…”

“I know,” Fareeha said, “believe me, I know how Alphas are.” her lip curled in fury as she remembered the time she had to throw Genji Shimada, one of the Alpha boys from school, off of her sister… he was lucky to still have both legs intact. If Fareeha could have had it her way, that boy would have needed a new body. _Nobody_  layed a hand on her sister.

“I’m going to take suppressants the entire time I’m away, of course. If I let a heat come on, I don’t even want to think about what would happen.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good,” Fareeha said, blankly. She felt stupid as soon as she said it. It was a flagrant understatement.

“But I’ve been thinking. There’s a way to make sure Alphas won’t approach me like that anymore.” Angela paused and pressed her hands together once more, as if thinking of what to say. Fareeha watched her, hugging her knees close to her chest. “If I’m marked,” Angela spoke again, but this time her voice was shaking, “and Alphas can smell an Alpha on me, they won’t… try anything.”

“That’s true,” Fareeha said, slowly, “so you want an Alpha to bite you?” _Bite_ \- the word carried heavy implications, beyond just a nibble on the neck. A bite indicated ownership, and possession, of an Alpha over an Omega. A bite could only effectively be administered while an Alpha was knotted inside of an Omega…

“I think this is the only way to keep myself safe,” Angela said, quietly.

The thought of her sister being marked, and owned, by an Alpha stirred up fear inside Fareeha’s mind. She didn’t trust any Alpha with Angela. No one was worthy of even a kiss from her, much less that crucial, important position of being the one to mark her. “Who were you thinking of asking to do it? You’re not seeing anybody.”

Angela’s face turned a bright red now. “Ummm, well….” She looked up at Fareeha again. Her large blue eyes scanned her sister's face, filled with an anxious hope, as if she was trying to tell her something, but it was impossible. Impossible, because it was too hard, and she feared what Fareeha would say in return - but something she had to tell her, regardless. 

Fareeha watched her sister’s face. There was only silence. "Angela?"

"Fareeha..." Angela whispered shakily. And then Fareeha knew. 

 _There was no way._ It couldn’t be what she was thinking. That wasn’t possible. Angela would _never…_

“Angela?" Fareeha's heart was thunder inside her ribcage, "Are you serious?”

Angela only nodded, and looked at her with pleading eyes. She bit her lower lip - she had never looked so _submissive_ before. Fareeha detested the way that look made her feel.

“Angela,” Fareeha whispered, “that’s… that’s not right. We’re family. I can’t…”

“I know,” Angela exhaled sharply, “I know it’s wrong, believe me, I do, I just, I really don’t know who I’d rather have do it than you.”

“But why me? Why not, I don’t know, literally anyone else?”

“I don’t want literally anyone else, Fareeha. I want someone who I know cares about me, who loves me, to do it. And don’t lie to yourself. You know you don’t want anyone else marking me, either.”

Fareeha fell short of words. It was true. She hated how right her sister was. How right she _always_ was.

“Besides,” Angela pressed onwards, “we’re not technically related. There won’t be any physical consequences for it.”

It was hard to argue there. “But, there will be other consequences, Angela. What will Mom and Dad say? They’ll see the mark on your neck, and they’re gonna want to know who did it.”

“No, they won’t. I’ll make sure to cover it up.”

“You’re going to wear turtlenecks all summer? Really?”

“No, it’s an easy fix. Just some foundation, and wearing my hair down. Don’t worry about it.”

Fareeha could hardly believe her sister’s persistence. “But a mating mark is no joke, Angela. You’re asking me to mate you. If I bite you, if I do this… you’re going to be _attached_ to me. For the rest of your life. Don’t you want to actually go out and find a mate, someone you love romantically, to bond with, instead of your fucking _sister_? Have a normal experience, like everyone else?”

“No.”

Fareeha shook her head. “What do you mean, no?”

“I don’t want a mate. I don’t want a normal Omega’s life, living subjected to some Alpha’s whims.” she took Fareeha’s hand, squeezing the larger, darker palm in her own. “If you do this for me, you’ll liberate me. You’ll set me free from ever worrying that an Alpha will come along and trick me into trusting them, only for me to end up bonded to someone that won’t give a rat’s ass about me. You know I only care about my career, and I have no time or room for finding a mate. I actually want to go out and _do_ things.” the slightest droplet of a tear welled in her eyes. “And you know it’ll only be a one way street. I’ll be attached to you, but you’re free to go on with the rest of your life and find that mate you deserve. You won’t have to worry.”

A torrent of distress rippled through Fareeha. How could she tell her sister that it was _her_ that haunted her dreams, that she used to lay in her bed and fight off the dreams of taking her sister and holding her in her arms and being something more to her? She couldn’t know. It would just ruin everything. Or at least, she always thought it would.

Until now.

“Angela, I…”

Angela squeezed Fareeha’s hand. “That was a lot. I know. I’m sorry. You don’t have to decide now -”

“No, Angela,” Fareeha said, louder now, a slight Alpha timbre lacing her words, which instantly made Angela fall silent, “I need to tell you something. I… I’ve always admired you. I’ve always felt protective over you, and it killed me to think of anyone else getting to be the most important Alpha in your life one day. But now that you say this…”

Angela watched Fareeha’s face, her bottom lip quivering, and another tear rolling down her cheek.

“I… I think I have feelings for you. Feelings a sister should never have. I’m… I’m sorry.” she began to cry in the way she always did - silent, sternly, but with the unmistakable glisten of tears brimming in her eyes.

“Hey,” Angela scooted closer, so that she was now on the bed with Fareeha, and held both her hands even tighter, “Hey, don’t cry. Please. It’s okay. I’m glad you could open up to me like that.”

Fareeha sniffled. “I was never going to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

“Well,” Angela whispered, “I guess I beat you to it.”

They both chuckled, weakly, through their tears. But it didn’t last. Soon, they both fell silent, and they were left staring into each other’s glassy eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Fareeha asked, her voice trembling.

Angela gave her a gentle, relieved smile. She nodded - but was caught off guard, as Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela and pulled her into her lap. Fareeha watched Angela’s eyes, scanning them, looking for a sign, a warning to stop, anything, but saw none, only a sparkle of excitement - and then she pressed her lips to Angela’s.

Her brain screamed at her from within: _This is wrong this is wrong this is wrong, stop it right now, walk away, forget this ever happened._

But her body told a whole different story. Between her legs, inside of her boxers, she could feel the stirrings of excitement as her clit filled with desire - she wanted to extend.

She needed more.

They kissed for a moment, which became two, which became a minute, and Angela’s hands wove through Fareeha’s hair, pulling her in closer. Fareeha parted her lips, aching to taste even more of Angela - she was sweet, and her lips were cool and soft, and she smelled tantalizing, the Omega scent as well as the familiar aroma of her sister enticing her all the more. Soon, Fareeha was leaned back against the bed, with Angela on top of her, kissing hard, without a care for who could walk in and see them - it was just the two of them, their hearts racing against each other’s, their hands wrapped around each other, and Fareeha felt herself growing with each slow, deliberate brush of Angela’s body against her.

She had fantasized about this, before. At night, when Angela was already asleep in the room across from her, and Mom and Dad had gone to bed, when it was just her - and she’d reached down into her pants and closed her eyes and dreamed of the impossible day she’d ever get the chance to have her like this.

But this was no fantasy. Angela was here, in the plane of reality, kissing her and strewn in her lap, in her arms. And it was better than she had ever imagined.

Angela felt Fareeha reach down and grasp her hips, and start to gently move her against her lap. She felt something hard pressing against her stomach. A rush of excitement spurted down between her own legs as she realized it was her sister’s desire for her - manifested in the bulge beneath her pants.

Angela pulled away from the kiss, and Fareeha’s shocked eyes met her own.

“Can I… can I see it?” Angela whispered, keeping her arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck.

Fareeha’s eyes went wide, but she nodded, slowly. The younger girl watched with utter amazement as Angela reached down - keeping her eyes on her - and slowly undid the buttons of Fareeha’s jeans. She pulled down the denim pants with a gentle tug, so they sat lower, bunched around her tan, faintly muscled thighs. Then, Angela slowly reached out, with trembling fingers, and began to pull Fareeha’s briefs down, anticipating the prize that lay underneath -

Suddenly, Mom’s voice echoed from outside the door. “Fareeha! Angela! Come get your dinner, before I throw it in the trash!”

Angela immediately shot her hands away and gasped, looking at Fareeha with sobering realization.

“Fuck,” Fareeha muttered, and snapped her jeans back up, the bulge still prominent as ever. “Mom getting in the way, as always.”

“Maybe it was a good thing,” Angela said, nervously. “I wasn’t sure if we were ever going to stop.”

“Yeah,” Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck, “umm, is it okay if, maybe, I need some time to think about this? I mean, trust me, I want to do this with you, but, I mean, you know…”

“Yeah, I understand,” Angela said, nodding, biting her lip, “it’s a lot. We can talk about it later.”

“Maybe Mom’s terrible cooking will give us the clarity to think straight” Fareeha said, and Angela giggled lightly. They made their way out of Fareeha’s bedroom, but not before checking to make sure their hair was in order and their clothes were smoothed out.

They were far from finished, however. Angela was sure of that. 


	2. The Opportunist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's more for plot progress than anything. Some smut is coming very soon :)

Since she was little, Olivia Colomar prided herself on her ability to use information to get what she wanted.

She had first discovered the wonders of using information as currency when she was 6 years old, and witnessed a convenience store owner spill a pack of hot dogs, pick them up, and rinse them off, keeping them for sale. The flustered store owner, upon discovering that he had a silent witness, offered Olivia free Slurpees “for life” if she would “stay quiet.” It was an offer too good to pass up.

But Slurpees got boring after a while. Over time, Olivia realized that there were far better things to be coaxed out of people - like money. Access. Power.

Olivia learned, pretty quickly, that most people were willing to do anything to keep their reputation. And the ones with the best reputations, often had the biggest skeletons in their closet.

Because they weren’t better people, per say. There were no good people, really. Just those who knew how to keep secrets - and those who didn’t.

But what did that matter, when you had a universal key to any lock inside of your own head?

Not literally, of course (cool as that would be). As she grew older, she developed an aptitude for computers and information tech. Everyone had at least some part of themselves kept digitally. It was a cakewalk to hack into other kids’ social media, and find messages sent that could create scandal at the drop of a hat. It was a breeze to find a way to the private pages and files of their parents, their doctors, even the mayor - and unearth secrets that could, in the wrong hands, destroy their lives.

But Olivia liked to think hers weren’t the wrong hands, per say. They were simply… opportunistic. Pick and choose, leave the rest buried six feet under. That was the secret to going about her… hobby. Be conservative, act quickly, without raising too many eyebrows.

Still. No one liked being exposed. No one liked having their privacy breached. No one understood that better than her - who started developing her own VPN and firewall technology at age 12, which she only improved with each passing year, until she was all but an anonymous shadow which lurked undetected.

Still. She made mistakes every now and then.

Like right now.

She had just made the mistake of asking Akande Ogundimu for $700. Well, not asking, really. Olivia never asked. It was more like… threatening to leak to the entire school video evidence she had of Akande bribing the referees at the town boxing club to let him fight dirty, which led to an easy championship victory in the town boxing tournament. The prize? $700. Olivia figured, he hadn’t really earned it anyway, so it shouldn’t hurt him too much to part with it, right?

And besides, Olivia could have used the money. She needed to buy two things - a new processor (hers was rapidly becoming dated, and a girl had to have the latest tech, right?) and a new supply of suppressants.

Her foster dad had sold the last of her supply (along with one of her monitors, the jerk) to help fund his, uh, recreational activities. It was times like these that Olivia really hated being an Omega. Without those suppressants, she’d go into a heat, and those were terribly uncomfortable, especially without a partner to help her through it.

And of course, no one wanted to date someone who could, without them knowing, track them every moment of the day, and who knew all their worst secrets before they themselves did.

So here she was, now. Pinned against the chain link fence behind the football field, held by the collar by a rather infuriated Alpha who had at least a 150 pound, foot and a half advantage over her - with a pack of snarling Alphas clustered behind him, sealing off any possible escape.

The idea of fighting them off was a bit of a long shot. She had never regretted skipping gym class until now.

“You’re not as clever as you think, you know,” Akande said in a low, harsh voice, right into her face. “You can’t be, if you thought this was a good idea, even for one deluded moment.”

“Let me go,” Olivia seethed, trying feebly to pry Akande’s massive hands off her collar, but it was no use.

“I think you need someone to teach you a lesson,” Akande said, a bit louder now, “so you’ll know to never mess with the wrong people again. It’s for your own good -"

Olivia spat in his face.

“Oh. I was just going to let you off easy. But now, I’m going to make sure you don’t ever do something so rude like that again -”

A soccer ball thudded lightly against Akande’s ankle.

There was a breathless pause, as the other Alpha boys watched with bated breath, and Akande let out a low growl of irritation at the interruption.

Then, someone rounded the corner, the loud clacking of soccer cleats against the pavement breaking the tense silence. Olivia looked desperately - it was Fareeha Amari, jogging towards them.

Olivia didn’t know if she believed in a God or not, but maybe the sudden appearance of the Alpha girl on the scene was the God throwing her a bone.

“Sorry about that, I just need to get my -” Fareeha started to say, but she stopped. She stared at the group of Alphas, and her nostrils flared as she picked up the scent filling the air - Alpha asserting dominance, and demanding control.

Then, Akande turned slightly, moving his massive shoulder - and Fareeha saw Olivia, small and helpless, the high, clear aroma of a frightened Omega pleading for help projecting from her, as she was pinned against the fence by Akande’s large hands and surrounded by this pack of menacing Alphas.

Fareeha didn’t know Olivia well. She knew, however, that this sort of thing tended to happen to her… often. Not many people liked her. Maybe she deserved it. But Fareeha also knew an unfair fight when she saw one, and one small Omega girl against a bunch of thick-necked Alpha boys was pretty much par for the course in terms of “unfair.”

The Egyptian girl’s eyes went wide - and then they blazed with anger.

“Let her go,” Fareeha demanded, a growl rumbling under her words.

Akande glared at her, his ice eyes and his Alpha pheromones pumping out even stronger in warning. Olivia’s wad of spit trickled down his nose and off of his face. “Back off, Amari. This has nothing to do with you.”

“I said, let her go!” Fareeha stepped closer to them, and grabbed one of the Alpha boys to shove him out of the way. Another one swung for her face, but she moved quickly, seizing his arm by the wrist, and tossing him into the group instead, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Fareeha moved to grab Akande, but he acted fast, and reached out and seized the Alpha girl by the neck. He snarled, and dropped Olivia so he could grip Fareeha’s neck with both hands.

“Always the hero, Amari,” Akande said in a low, frighteningly calm voice. “Just like Mommy. You’d defend anybody, even scum like her,” he indicted Olivia, who was still on the ground. “It’ll be your downfall.”

Fareeha gasped for air, but the pressure around her windpipe was relentless. She was a tough Alpha, and strong, but Akande was something else entirely. She felt like a limp noodle in his grasp. She kicked and clutched at his hands, but he was unrelenting, unwavering.

She started to feel lightheaded, and the angry face in front of her and the grass of the field behind him became a slow blur. She was losing consciousness, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, there was a loud metal clang, and then the light was gone from Akande’s eyes. Akande’s grip around Fareeha’s neck was gone, and the large Alpha boy thudded to the ground, unconscious.

Olivia stood behind him, breathing heavy, a lead pipe shaking in her hands.

The Alphas scurried off, leaving their leader unconscious on the ground, kicking up dust.

Fareeha lay on the ground for a moment, the pain around her neck smarting, and the air slowly returning to her lungs. She rubbed at the skin. She’d have bruises tomorrow morning, for sure.

Then, her vision cleared, and she saw Olivia standing over her, extending a hand.

Fareeha took it, and slowly stood up. She looked down at the Omega girl, who was watching her with shining eyes.

“Thanks,” Olivia said, “You have good timing.”

Fareeha coughed, and cleared her throat, her eyes were watery. “I could say the same to you,” She stood up, now, and dusted off her jersey, which had some blood and dirt on it. “What was that all about?”

“Oh, he just got a little upset because I stumbled upon one of his little secrets.”

Fareeha’s expression was flat, unconvinced. “What did you try to barter out of him?”

Olivia held up her hands. “Nothing big, I swear. Just some money.”

Fareeha crossed her arms. “Don’t you ever learn from this? It never ends well for you. You’re lucky I came just in time, or you might be hanging from the flagpole by the shirt right now.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re lucky that I saved your ass. He was totally going to kill you.”

“No he wasn’t,” Fareeha muttered. “Although, technically I didn’t have to help you, you know.”

“Alright fine, fine. Thanks again, Amari.”

“What did you need money for, anyway?”

“That’s not your business, babe.”

“I guess not. Just be careful, okay? There’s better ways to get money than extortion. You can do better than that.” Fareeha collected the ball she had come for. “I have to get back to practice now.”

Olivia watched Fareeha jog off and disappear around the corner. A smile was on her face.

So, maybe today had been a bust. She still had no money for a supply of suppressants, so she'd have to think of either a new way to try and find some, or a way to deal with her heat. But at least she had made a possible new friend.

She had no dirt on Fareeha Amari, as far as she was concerned. But she was quickly taking a liking to the Alpha girl, despite never having spoken much to her before. She had something of a rugged charm to her. She dared say, Fareeha seemed like a genuinely good person. The kind that was too good to have any real dirt on her.

Not to mention, there was something about the raw physicality, the stride she carried herself with - she was very attractive. Strong, protective. In a way most Alphas never struck her as. It took her breath away, and she watched her with shining eyes, clutching herself around her chest.

Even as she walked home, and was in the haven of her room, she couldn’t get Fareeha off her mind.

So, she decided to indulge herself in a peek.

~~~~~~

 

It was evening, now. Fareeha sat up in her bed. Angela swabbed at the bruises on her neck, touching them with care. A first aid kit lay open on the bed, next to where they sat.

“I just hope these heal before Mom comes back from Rio,” Fareeha was saying. “She’d flip if she found out I got into a fight again.”

“I’d be more scared for Akande than for you, honestly,” Angela said. “Mom can be… a bit overprotective at times.”

“Believe me, I know all too well,” Fareeha sighed. “I still can’t believe I was able to enlist without any ‘inconveniences’ getting in the way. I just wish she wouldn’t make me feel like I was a disappointment every time I walk into the room.”

“She’ll come around,” Angela said, resting a hand on Fareeha’s. “She knows this has been your life’s dream, she’s only going to be supportive in the end. Besides, she ought to be flattered that you want to take after her.”

“I don’t know,” Fareeha said glumly. “I could swear it almost feels like she wants me to be anything but her. She’d rather me be a park ranger, like Dad.”

“Or a doctor, like me,” Angela joked, but she saw that Fareeha’s face fell. “Hey. I was kidding. I’m proud of you for doing what you want. You’re only going to regret it if you never do. Mom knows that, too.” Angela picked up a jar of aloe vera, swabbed some with two fingers, and applied the cool gel to Fareeha’s neck. It was a soothing sensation, and it gave Fareeha chills - especially knowing it was Angela’s touch.

“But I have to say, getting mixed up with Akande and his crowd might not’ve been the wisest decision. What exactly happened, anyway?”

“Oh, you know, just wrong place, wrong time.” She looked away, at one of the posters on her wall.

Angela took one of her cheeks in her hand, so that Fareeha was forced to look at her. “Fareeha. Come on. You can tell me. I’m worried about you.”

Fareeha looked into those pleading eyes for a second, then sighed. Her free hand grasped Angela’s hand over her own cheek, cradling her face against it.

“I just happened to walk in on Akande, threatening Olivia Colomar. He was holding her by the collar, pushing her against a fence, and his friends were all surrounding her.”

“What did she do this time?” Angela said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

“She didn’t say exactly, but she did tell me it was something like, she’d spill his secret if he wouldn’t give her money. I don’t know what it is. Don’t care. All I knew was, it was five Alphas ganged up against one Omega. I couldn’t just walk away from that. I had to do something.”

“I really don’t like that Akande, or Olivia, for that matter,” Angela said. “I’m kinda pissed that she’s the reason you got hurt at all. She’s just some low-life, nosy brat, always looking into everyone’s business. Maybe if she hadn’t been so occupied with spying on people, she would have gotten that scholarship that she’s so bitter about.” Earlier that spring, both Angela and Olivia had been nominated by teachers for the Women in the Sciences scholarship, for pre-med and computer science, respectively, but Olivia had been passed over in favor of Angela because of her grades. It was the reason Olivia would be going to community college after graduation, instead of some fancy university like Angela.

“Hey,” Fareeha said, “has she bothered you, or something?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I did get some notifications that someone was trying to break into a few of my accounts. Pretty sure it was her.”

“That’s not right,” Fareeha growled, low and irritated. “Want me to talk to her?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Angela assured her. “You’re always so protective, Fareeha,” Angela said, softly. Fareeha gave a small smile. “I mean, not in the way Mom is. Like, in a way that feels healthy.”

“Really?” Fareeha’s ears perked. “I was worried I would get annoying after a while.”

“Sometimes, maybe it was a bit much. But I know you do it because you care.”

“Wait, when was it a bit much?” Fareeha asked, concerned.

“Ohh, you know. I’m just referring to the time you beat Genji to a pulp. He kind of deserved it, though. And the time when Baptiste came over and was in my room and you heard us screaming so you kicked down the door but we were just watching Killfest Gorezone IV??”

“Yeah, okay, no need to remind me,” Fareeha cringed at herself, but tried to play it off with a chuckle. “I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I know you do. I appreciate you, a lot, Fareeha. I really do,” Angela leaned in and gave Fareeha a kiss on the cheek.

“Besides,” Angela said, “I don’t have anything to hide.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Fareeha smirked at her, now.

“Nope,” Angela grinned back.

“Nothing… unorthodox?”

“Nothing of the sort.”

“Nothing… taboo?”

“That means the same thing,” Angela said.

“Shut up.”

“Oh? Are you gonna make me?”

Fareeha grinned, and then she moved quickly - soon Angela was flat on her back, and Fareeha pinning her down by the wrists, straddling on top of her. She looked down at her sister with a vicious smile, and her dark eyes were twinkling.

Angela was breathless with the sudden repositioning, but her cheeks were flushed a glowing red. She tried - in vain - to squirm out of Fareeha’s grasp, but the Alpha girl had the obvious advantage over her. Not that she minded.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment- but it was Angela who brought her lips up to meet Fareeha’s in a kiss.

~~~~~~

It had been no trouble at all for Olivia to tap into Fareeha’s webcam. All she had to do was get her address, from there find her IP address, go through the usual formalities - and she was in.

It was just her luck that Fareeha had a desktop in her room, and there was a neat little webcam perched on top of it. Soon, she had a clear view of of Fareeha’s room. Her heart fluttered excitedly. Even after years of doing this, the thrill of... as she liked to call it, _tactical surveillance_ never quite went away.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

She choked on her Slurpee.


	3. What Olivia Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mild smut featuring domestic interruptions! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took way longer than expected... turns out smut is kinda hard to write :o but please enjoy!

“Wait,” Fareeha said, breaking their kiss, “Dad’s gonna be home soon,” Her face was wrought with worry.

“I know,” Angela said. “Do you want to stop?”

“Well, no,” Fareeha admitted. “But I just don’t want anyone seeing us.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” Angela said. She leaned back up and took Fareeha roughly, excitedly, smiling against her sister’s mouth, giving off a muffled giggle. Fareeha pressed down, seeking more of Angela’s lips, deepening the kiss. She let go of Angela’s wrists, cupping her face instead. Angela’s own hands lingered down to Fareeha’s waist, where they clutched at her firm, slim hips and began to absently pull at the edge of her jersey.

Fareeha stopped kissing Angela, as she felt the gentle tug at the end of her shirt. “Do you want me to take it off?”

Angela bit her lip. “I… certainly wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Fareeha moved to quickly pull her shirt off over her head and toss it onto the floor. Angela’s eyes glowed as she took in the sight of her sister’s toned, finely chiseled torso, her well-muscled arms, covered in cuts and scars as they were from today’s scuffle. She knew Fareeha exercised religiously, and played two sports, and she had seen more than her share of Fareeha lounging around the house in just her sports bra and sweats, but was still pleased to see how _good_ she looked. A curtain of desire swept through her as she feasted her eyes on the sight before her. And now, she was so close, she could just reach out and touch…

Fareeha kissed her again, but this time, she pushed her tongue softly into Angela’s mouth, who was more than glad to grant her access. Angela felt at liberty to run her hands along Fareeha’s waist and biceps, feeling the smooth skin and the plane of muscles that rippled beneath. Desire pulsed between her legs as Fareeha began to grind, slowly, over her and their kiss grew in intensity.

Fareeha could feel herself begin to extend beneath her shorts - it was amazing how quickly being with Angela could elicit such a response from her body. But it wasn’t her fault her sister was so beautiful, so precious, tasted so good… Fareeha’s own hands wandered, playing with Angela’s pant buttons. Her long fingers toyed with them, gently attempting to snap them apart. But she didn’t quite do it. Something was tugging at her. “Do you want to…?” she asked, hesitantly. 

“Yes,” Angela said against her mouth. “You don’t have to ask, you know.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure.”

Angela giggled. “After what I asked you the other day? How can you _not_ be sure?”

“Well, you know, it’s a school night and all…” Fareeha’s cheeks burned, “I’m sure you still have a lot of homework to do, I didn’t want to get in the way.”

" _Homework_ is the last thing on my mind right now,” Angela said brusquely. She brought one of her own hands to unfasten her pants, sliding them down her legs. Fareeha watched her for a moment, flickered her eyes up to meet Angela’s, and saw her sister nod at her with a coy smile. Soon her panties and creamy white thighs were exposed.. A rush of blood flooded into Fareeha’s clit, extending it further upon seeing Angela like so.

Fareeha lunged forward to kiss Angela once more, but this time pushing Angela onto her back.  Fareeha’s right hand began to wander downward. Her fingers quivered, reaching out to graze the delicate spot between Angela’s legs.

She’d dreamed and fantasized about this, countless times. It was wrong, it was forbidden. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline coursed through her veins. If Dad were to come home _right this instant_ and see his two daughters like this, Fareeha with her hand shoved down Angela’s panties, what would he say?

The thought made her all the more hard.

Fareeha indulged herself and began to rub along the faint ridges and slight nub under her sister’s panties. She could feel the heat and the wetness which pulsated there. Her mouth began to water, the prospect of getting a taste so near.

 _Was today going to be the day?_ Her mind frantically wondered. _That’d be great, but I don’t think I’m ready, and I don’t have any condoms, and I don’t think she’s on birth -_

 _Shut up_ , her cock, which was now fully extended, and lay trapped in a raging bulge between her legs, screamed at her. And when there was a beautiful Omega laying under her, one she was so close to and had admired for so long, what else could she do but obey?

Angela’s small, slender fingers grasped Fareeha’s larger, long ones gently, and guided her down, underneath the cotton of her undergarments. Their hearts were both thudding in unison, their cheeks burning with the dirty feeling of it all.

And then, Fareeha’s hand was inside, her fingertips grazing Angela’s clit. It felt real, it felt unreal. It wasn’t the kind of thing that happened in real life, or at least not to people like her. It was the stuff of shameless, dirty fanfics, of indulgent pornopgraphy. Yet here she was, in her room, shirtless, pinning her beautiful sister down onto her own bed, with her cute, cherry-red clit between her fingertips like a pearl.

Angela was _wet,_ she was _so soaking wet_ , and God, how badly she wanted to shove her fingers deep into that tight warmth, how much she needed to wrap her lips around her pretty little bundle of nerves and try her best to make her feel good…

“Can I… you know?”

Angela’s face had been lost in blissful reverie, but upon hearing Fareeha’s hesitant words, she suddenly smiled coyly. “Can you _what_?”

“Umm.. you know… go down?”

“Go down _where_?”

Fareeha’s cheeks burned, and a low growl rumbled in her throat. She hated being embarrassed, yet it was only stoking the flames of desire within her even hotter.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t think I do. I think you need to say _exactly_ what you’re talking about.”

Fareeha groaned, driven near her breaking point. “Can I _eat_ your _pussy_?” 

Angela burst into laughter. For someone who looked so angelic, she sure could be a devil at times. She swatted her clearly embarrassed little sister’s arm lightly in a gesture of comfort and assurance. “I thought you’d never ask.”

And then, Angela’s panties were pushed to the side, and Fareeha was nose deep inside of her.

A dark hand grasped a smaller, pale one at the edge of the bed, clutching onto each other for support. Angela threw her head back and bit her pale lips, fighting to keep from hollering in surprise and pleasure and joy.

Fareeha hadn’t engaged in this particular act for a while, but it was like muscle memory - it felt natural, as she quickly darted her tongue between the pretty petals of Angela’s pussy, drinking gratefully from her wetness. 

She tasted like heaven. She needed more. She began to work away furiously, lapping and licking at the delicious, flowing wellspring between Angela’s legs.

Then, Angela let out a moan. 

It was heaven, it was music to Fareeha, and it got her impossibly hard. Her cock was all but screaming at her to be let free by now. But she would wait as long as she needed to, because right now Angela was all that mattered to her.

Angela dared to look down, but nothing could prepare her for the sight that awaited her - her dear, beloved little sister, the strongest Alpha she knew, her shoulders rippling and scrunched with the effort and her pretty face dipped between her own legs. She felt incredibly spoiled right now, as she feasted on the gorgeous sight. _Fareeha is such a sweet, precious girl… the best sister I could ask for…_

And oh, how was she to know the girl she grew up with had such a _skilled_ tongue? Each slow, rapid, deliberate lick and dip inside of her set her nerves afire, her eyes rolling back. And then, those soft, pretty lips began to suckle gently on her clit…

Angela’s threaded a hand through Fareeha’s hair, stroking her sister’s head with nothing but love and appreciation. However, the greedy, innermost part of her made her tug Fareeha even closer to herself, trying desperately to get her soft tongue deeper inside.

Fareeha was more than happy to oblige. She was having the absolute time of her life, with her sister’s pussy all to herself. She sucked and swiped her tongue along Angela’s pink clit, and toyed with her lips, feeling the wetness that trickled down them. 

“You’re really good at this,” Angela said, breathlessly. 

Fareeha’s Alpha pride bloomed in her chest upon hearing the compliment. It only made her work faster, lap away even more lustfully, as if now she had something to prove. 

Fareeha slid a finger inside of Angela gently, relishing in the slick, wet sound that filled the air as her finger was buried inside. _She’s so tight,_ Fareeha thought through the haze of her lust. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was the first to ever be here, the only one who’d ever been privileged enough to taste and feel Angela like this. And if things kept up they way they’d been, she’d be the _only_ one who ever would.

She had to admit, it was quite the turn on.

“Fuck,” Angela moaned, clenching harder at Fareeha’s hair. “You’re stretching me,”

“One more?” Fareeha lifted herself momentarily to ask.

“Yes,” Angela sighed happily, “one more, please. But, slowly.”

“Of course,” Fareeha said, then returned her lips to their rightful position of sucking Angela’s clit, as she slowly pushed a second finger inside of Angela’s wet, delicious heat. Angela let out a small cry at the larger stretch, and her soft thigh raised and rested on Fareeha’s shoulder. She was clearly a little surprised at the sensation, but she pressed Fareeha closer to her, and began to moan in pleasure.

Fareeha continued to lap and suck away at Angela’s clit, and drove her fingers in and out, little squelches of wetness filling the air with each motion. She kept her eyes on Angela’s face. Her heart was pounding impossibly fast. Her big sister had never looked as beautiful as she did right now - with her eyes closed, her mouth parted in a dazed, amorous O shape, the strands of her light blonde hair parted and scattered over her face and on the bed sheets.

“Fareeha,” Angela suddenly gasped, ‘I’m close,” she clutched ever harder at Fareeha’s hair, and brought her other hand up and under her shirt, where she began to pinch and fondle her own breasts. Fareeha could feel her sister’s thighs begin to quiver.

Well, that meant she just had to bring it home, didn’t she?

Fareeha drove her fingers in and out of Angela’s heat, feeling up against the soft ridges of her front wall. Each stroke of her digits send Angela shaking even harder, her breathing rose faster, and then one of her small hands sought out Fareeha’s own. 

“I’m gonna come,” she whispered in her beautiful voice, “I’m gonna -”

And then Angela’s thighs were quavering, holding Fareeha in place. A hot spurt of desire spilled out, onto Fareeha’s fingers, onto her tongue, coating her face and her hand like a blessed rainfall onto dry land.

Angela cried out, and the sound pierced right to Fareeha’s heart. She kept her fingers inside and worked her through her orgasm, but she quickly planted a wet trail of kisses up her belly until she held her sister firmly, with all the love she could muster, as the smaller girl shook and quaked in her arms.

And then, they met in a kiss - Angela tasted herself all over and inside of Fareeha’s mouth. It was proof of her sister’s love for her, of how much she was willing to do for her. The thought almost brought her to a second peak.

Angela realized that, as long as they’d been here, in her room, doing this, she hadn’t even so much as touched Fareeha, done anything for _her._ That wouldn’t do.

She reached down and began to palm the bulge between Fareeha’s legs, impressed by its size and the heat of it. Fareeha let out a groan - the poor girl needed relief, badly.

Good thing Angela aimed to provide.

“I think it’s your turn,” Angela whispered against Fareeha’s mouth. The Alpha girl quickly tugged down her shorts and briefs, flinging them to the side. Her cock sprang out, thudding lightly against Angela’s stomach. She hated to seem so eager, but for Angela, she was more than willing to make an exception.

Angela parted from Fareeha to indulge herself in a look. She smiled with pleasant surprise at the sight before her. Her little sister was quite well endowed - _how did she never notice it before?_ \- and the head of her length trickled droplets of excitement in a steady stream. 

Fareeha lay back against her headboard, and splayed her legs out, welcoming Angela to her. The Omega crawled over her, keeping her eyes locked on Fareeha’s. Then, she gently grasped the hard length. Fareeha let out a grunt of pleasure, and clenched her hands at her sides.

Angela stroked her once, up and down, slowly. It was almost torture - but the best kind she had ever experienced. Fareeha held her breath as she watched Angela slowly lower her head, and brought her lips right to the tip of her cock.

She was engulfed in the warmth of her mouth. Angela began to bob, slowly, taking her in by the tip and sucking further. She clenched her toes amidst the tide of pleasure that swept over her.

It felt so damn good.

Angela gradually began to take Fareeha in deeper, with a persistent, insatiable hunger in the motions of her mouth. When she looked up at Fareeha, there was a lusty gleam in her eyes that sent a rush of blood between Fareeha’s legs, making her all the more hard.

She felt desired, and wanted, and that was the best of all.

Suddenly, Fareeha’s hawklike ears picked up the faint sound of a car door slamming.

“Shit,” Fareeha said, “it’s Dad. Dad’s home.”

Angela kept sucking, moving one of her hands up and down.

“Angela,” Fareeha gently prodded, “Come one, he’s gonna knock - oh, fuck!”

With a devilish look, Angela just took all of Fareeha into her mouth, and Fareeha lost the ability to think.

Fareeha clutched at Angela’s head, holding her down. She was completely sheathed inside of Angela’s mouth, the warmth and heat too much to bear, she was going crazy.

Footsteps approached the door.

Fareeha’s heart flew into a frenzy. She tried to pry Angela off of her cock, but her sister was adamant about staying. 

“Fareeha? You in there?” Dad’s voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

Angela just held Fareeha’s gaze, and proceeded to grab her other pillows and pile them over herself, before tugging the bedsheets over her. Fareeha helped her to cover herself, hands desperately tugging at the blanket to smooth out any obvious lumps, until it just looked like Fareeha was alone with her pillows.

“Uhm, yeah! I’m here.”

Fareeha kicked herself for not locking the door, as she heard it squeak open.

Dad stepped inside. He was wearing his work uniform - a park ranger vest and shirt, but had taken off his hat. He paused in surprise upon seeing Fareeha - shirtless on her bed save for a sports bra, and laying back awkwardly, her legs covered in pillows.

“Oh. Hi,” Dad said. He cleared his throat. He was a tall, thin man, the temples of his hair slightly graying, and he carried himself with a bit of a slouch. He had always been the more permissive parent, but permissive often meant oblivious. Fareeha hoped to God such would be the case now.

“Hi,” Fareeha said, staring back at him. 

“How was school?” he asked, the obligatory question he always asked.

“It was fine.” When Dad said nothing, and wouldn’t leave, Fareeha cleared her throat and asked, “how was work?”

“A bit tiring. Some idiots were throwing dog poop at people using the hiking trails so we had to get the police to apprehend them. We’re considering banning dogs now because of them. I say it’s unfair to the dogs. It’s not their fault that people use their poop as projectiles!”

Beneath her cover of blankets and pillows, Angela fought hard not to laugh. The soft pile began to shake slightly, and Fareeha quickly pat her hand over it.

“Yeah… seems a bit harsh,” Fareeha said. “Umm, Dad? I was actually, um, in the process of getting dressed so if you don’t mind…”

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry.” Dad began to step out and close the door behind him. Angela was about to raise her head from under the covers again, when Dad suddenly re-entered. “Hey, I’m gonna order some take out. Do you want Chinese or Italian?”

“Uh, Italian is fine,” Fareeha said, quickly, trying to get him out of there again. 

“Alright. Where’s Angela, by the way?”

As if on cue, Angela, beneath the sheets, began to lap lazily at the tip of Fareeha’s length. The Alpha girl squirmed, clenching her legs in an attempt to get her away. 

“Oh - Fuck! Uhmm, she’s, uh,” Angela began sucking once again, taking the broad head into her mouth and pushing down. “I think she’s studying with a friend.”

Dad was looking at Fareeha funny. “Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly.

Fareeha swallowed. It turned out, it was quite difficult to maintain your composure when your dick was halfway down a throat and you couldn’t visibly react in any way. _Blasted Angela._

“Yes, I’m fine, Dad!” Fareeha said, now with frustration filling _her_ own throat. “Can you please let me get dressed, now?”

“Alright then” Dad said, clearly unconvinced. He closed the door, and Fareeha was breathless as she listened to his footsteps echo down the hall. 

As soon as they had passed, Angela threw the covers off of herself and sat back up.

“Are you crazy? I damn near exposed you,” Fareeha gasped. “You can’t just suck my dick while Dad’s talking to me!”

“Sorry,” Angela said, snickering. “I was getting bored down there.”

“We have to be careful,” Fareeha said, in a low tone. She peeled the layers of pillows and blankets off and away from them. “If _anyone_ finds out about us… it’s over for both of us. For our family, too. This is a small town. Things go around quickly.”

“Trust me,” Angela said, “I _know._ You’re being such a worrywart right now, you know that?”

“What the hell is a worrywart?”

“You’ve never heard that word before?”

“No. It sounds British.”

“I don’t think it is. English is just English.”

“Yeah, but there are colloquialisms and stuff.”

“I can’t believe you know the word ‘colloquialism’ but not ‘worrywart’.”

“Oh my god,” Fareeha grit her teeth, “I have a raging hard on and my balls are turning blue and now you won’t tell me what worrywart even means? Give me a break, please.”

“Fine, fine,” Angela said. She grasped Fareeha’s length once again, giving it a soft stroke, up, and then down, and then brushed her fingers gently along her tip. “It just means you needlessly sweat over a lot of things, when in reality it’s okay to relax.”

Fareeha watched Angela’s fingers play with the head of her length, tracing along the small divot. “Well, can you blame me? I don’t know why you’re being so casual about this.”

Angela smiled. She looked up at Fareeha, and then nudged her chin up so she could meet her eyes as well. “I just want to enjoy this moment. Right now. Here, with you. We don’t get that much time together, you know. And... “ she sighed, cradling Fareeha’s cheek in her hand. “What little we do have, is running out.”

“You make it sound like one of us is dying,” Fareeha said. “Are _you_ dying?”

"We’re all dying,” Angela said. “But I mean, like, you’re leaving in just a few months. I’m gonna miss joking around with you. And just _you_ , in general.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Fareeha said. “I’ve… umm.. I keep thinking about what you asked me. And the more I think about it, the more I realize - “

“Shhh,” Angela said, placing a gentle finger on Fareeha’s lip. “You don’t need to make any big decisions right now. It’s a school night, remember?”

Fareeha rolled her eyes at her own words being thrown back at her. “Yes, I know,” she said, through Angela’s muffling finger, “but I just wanted to let you know, as I think you already do, that I’d do _anything_ to protect you. Whatever the cost.”

Angela’s heart all but melted in her chest. “Oh, Fareeha,” she wrapped both her arms around the Alpha’s neck, hugging her tightly. “I’d do the same for you.”

Fareeha hugged her sister back. She rested her head on top of Angela’s, the scent of her shampoo and of gentle, heather-tinged Omega filling her nostrils. 

“I’ll make sure you’ll never have to,” Fareeha said. “ _I’m_ the one who protects _you_. I’ll even get a tattoo like Mom’s just to set it in stone.”

“Alright, fine. _You’re_ the protector. Perfectly demonstrated by the time you got lost at the mall and you went to the loudspeaker and cried into it until I came to find you.”

“Oh, enough,” Fareeha said, and she kissed Angela once more - yes, to shut her up, but also because she never liked leaving business unfinished. Angela’s eyes went wide at first, but then she melted into the kiss - _Fareeha is honestly such a good kisser, who’d have known?_ she thought, but those thoughts turned to mush as Fareeha trailed her lips down away towards Angela’s chin, and then onto her neck, sucking gently at her pale white skin. Fareeha swiped her tongue gently where Angela’s neck met her shoulder, giving the Omega girl chills despite the warmth and the wetness of her kisses.

Suddenly, Angela felt something stiff and wet tap against her belly - and she remembered that there was still business to take care of.

“Lay down,” Angela said, suddenly. Fareeha stopped kissing her neck and looked at Angela.

“What now?”

“I want to get back to where we left off.”

“Oh,” Fareeha said, and realization lit up her dark eyes, “ _Oh!_ ” and she was flat on her back in an instant - her length still hard as ever, poking up between her legs - her lower lip tucked under her teeth in an adorable, slightly nervous bite.

Angela nestled herself comfortably between the Alpha’s long, muscled legs. She ran her hands along the smooth skin of her thighs - she was taking a very fast, greedy delight in the way Fareeha was just rippling with muscle, and she considered herself ever lucky to be here, now, feeling her raw physicality for herself - until her hands wandered to the soft, slightly more cushy skin of Fareeha’s inner thighs. Angela grazed her fingers along the sensitive skin there, and relished the way it made Fareeha breathless. 

Then, Angela dipped her head down and took the head of Fareeha’s length into her mouth. The Alpha girl let out a groan of relief, and rested a hand on Angela’s head as she bobbed up and down. 

Angela found herself enjoying Fareeha’s taste - she was a bit salty, but that was probably because she hadn’t showered since soccer practice, but the slight sheen of sweat was far from unpleasant. She could practically feel her hard length pulsating with each deliberate suckle - she was certainly excited, pleased, and Angela liked the thought of pleasing her. She gripped the base of Fareeha’s shaft and stroked her to meet her mouth.

Now, both of Fareeha’s hands were laced through Angela’s shock of white blonde hair, gently encouraging her further down along her cock. She stroked Angela’s head lovingly, a dazed look on her face as she watched her older sister shower her in such loving, hungry attention. She wondered if Angela had ever done this before. She figured it wasn’t appropriate to ask, though. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Fareeha said in a low, husky voice. Angela glanced up at her, and smiled with her eyes, before resuming her attempts to engulf the entirety of Fareeha’s length down her throat. Hints of tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes as she strained with the effort. Fareeha felt absolutely starstruck watching her. She brushed a strand of blonde hair that had fallen across one of Angela’s pale blue eyes away. 

Angela clenched her eyes shut, and tucked her thumb under the rest of her fingers - she’d heard it was a trick to distract her gag reflex before, and figured she’d test it out now. The broad head of Fareeha’s length nudged towards the back of her mouth - and her heart was pounding in her chest, frantic with wonder and bewilderment. Fareeha was _inside_ her mouth, damn near inside her throat! Her most private, intimate part of her body, kept a secret from her for years because decency and societal conventions and all of that - now all hers, hers for the taking! Her salty taste was strong on her tongue, and Fareeha, in her earnest excitement, was practically _trickling_ a steady stream of precum inside of her mouth, like some enduring fountain that was all for her. She wanted _more_. She needed more.

 _God, she’s so big, how will she feel inside of me?_ Angela could not help but wonder. She hoped she wouldn’t be wondering for long. 

Angela almost had Fareeha down to the base of her shaft, her nose tickling the soft bunch of her neatly trimmed black hair (it smelled faintly of shampoo, Angela noted with amusement), but suddenly she felt the strongest urge to gag. That wouldn’t do. She raised her head up quickly, a faint trail of saliva and Fareeha’s wetness breaking with the sudden motion. Fareeha stroked her cheek with a large thumb.

“Are you okay?” the Alpha girl asked, concern heavy in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Angela drew a long breath of air. “You’re just really big, that’s all.”

Fareeha would have been lying if she said _that_ didn’t inflate her Alpha pride, more than a little. She fought the proud smirk that wanted to assert itself on her lips. “You don’t have to take it all. Don’t worry. You’re, uh… you’re doing great.”

“I am?” Angela blushed.

“I was seeing stars,” Fareeha assured her. “I think I could make out the shape of the Pleiades.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable.” she took Fareeha’s cock in her hands, giving it a gentle rub, and then she began to lick along her head, kissing the tip with a quiet fervor. Fareeha fell silent again, and her mouth fell open in awe at the sensation and the sight of it. 

Angela adored the head of her cock in loving, wet kisses, running her tongue in both slow and fast, sensual swirls at random. Fareeha felt damn near hypnotized - she felt like she was floating in a warm, crystal clear ocean, and Angela’s pretty, soft mouth and tongue were the moon that controlled her tides. She was at her mercy - and she loved it. 

Then, warmth began to pool in her lower belly, and her thighs began to tense. And then - everything felt upped to 10, and then the tip of her cock was more sensitive than it’d ever been - and then Angela’s mouth was the most divine thing in the world, gracing her with loving, caring sucks and licks that just brought her even closer to the edge - and _then -_   

“Oh my God, Angela,” Fareeha groaned, “Angela, I’m gonna  -” 

There it was. The point of no return - and then she fell off the edge, the waters engulfed her, she surrendered. She _wanted_ to pull away, she _wanted_ to gently nudge Angela off of her, before anything _came_ out - but it all happened too fast, and it was too good to resist. 

A jet of warm, salty come shot right into Angela’s mouth. 

Fareeha gasped. She tried to pull her cock out and away, but she wasn’t quick enough - thick droplets of the glistening white spunk hit Angela square in the face.

Fareeha’s jaw just fell.

“I’m so sorry Angela - I’ll clean it!” Fareeha, feeling her cheeks burning hotter each milisecond, scurried to get one of the baby wipes from the pack Angela had used on her wounds earlier. She rushed to dab the cum off of Angela’s face, her heart pounding from both her high and her terror. When all of it was off, Fareeha balled the wipe into a tight ball and stuffed it away.

Angela just laughed. She _laughed_ \- and a big old grin was on her lovely face, rather than the revulsion Fareeha had feared.

“That’s sweet of you, but I don’t do my face routine until before bed,” she jested, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks tinged a lovely pink.

Fareeha grimaced in her shame. “I’m sorry. I feel awful. I didn’t mean to do that - it was hard to control!”

“It’s okay,” Angela kissed her on the cheek, and then dragged her lips against Fareeha’s ear, her breath soft and warm. “Just so you know - you taste pretty good,” Angela whispered.

Fareeha turned to look at her - and her smile damn near melted her heart. She captured Angela’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. _Is that my taste on her lips?_ she thought, _I think it is. Holy shit… that’s hot!_

They kissed for a few minutes more, but then it was Angela who ended it, then planted one more on Fareeha’s cheek, before embracing her in a tight hug. Fareeha returned the hug, and they stayed that way for a long time - each reveling in the joy of holding the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms. 

Conventions be damned - this was the happiest both had felt in years.

“Someone has to go with Dad to pick up dinner,” Fareeha suddenly said, raising her head off Angela’s shoulder like a prairie dog out of a burrow.

“He thinks I’m not home, remember?” Angela said back, giggling.

“Oh, shit. You’re right.”

Angela clucked her tongue and made a mock pouty face. “Poor Fareeha. You’ve never been a good liar. You’re supposed to _remember_ your own alibis, not forget them!”

Fareeha smiled. “I guess you know that I’d never lie to you then.”

“Nor would I.” they kissed one more time - and this one lingered a bit longer than both had planned. It was clear that neither girl really wanted to part ways, but they knew they had to - at least for the moment. 

Fareeha re-dressed herself and started to head for the door. 

“Just text me when it’s safe to leave the room, okay?” Angela requested. She slid her own panties back on, and started to look for her pants that Fareeha had tossed somewhere.

“Of course. And I’ll make sure they put _extra_ goat cheese on your pasta.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ” Angela lunged to grab her younger sister, but the Alpha girl was too fast - she skidded out the door, shutting it behind her - her laugh echoing down the hall.

 ~~~

When you devote a good chunk of your life to spying on others, looking into their secrets, you’re bound to stumble across some, for lack of a better phrase, _weird shit._

Olivia dealt in the convoluted, the messy, the seedy underbellies of life. It was kind of her specialty, and she was all but immune to the shock factor of unearthing some rather disturbing things.

But some things that were just so… outrageously unbelievable, so bizarre and gut wrenching, that you could not look away. No matter how much you wanted to. They were fascinating, in a gross, perverted way that transcended all logic and scruples. 

Olivia had intended to see Fareeha, to peek in on just a slice of her life, get a feel for what she was like.

But not like _this._

“Oh, Amari,” Olivia clucked to herself, “and I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong. And you, perfect little Angela - not so angelic after all, it seems. But I saw that one coming.”

She made sure she had recorded everything. Again, she justified to herself, she was an _opportunist._ Not an exploiter - just someone who was highly adept at recognizing a chance when she saw one.

And oh, what an opportunity _this_ was.


	4. An Exercise in Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass by, and Fareeha and Angela find nothing but happiness in each other. Unfortunately, nothing good can last - at least, not if Olivia can help it. One of the sisters is forced to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long :o please enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, Fareeha and Angela’s relationship - or whatever word could best describe their unorthodox affair - blossomed into something beautiful and fulfilling for them both.

Angela, who was never one for sports, started attending Fareeha’s home games faithfully - she cheered her on from the bleachers, always. Seeing Angela’s face in the crowd did wonders for the Alpha girl’s pride - she all but had her chest puffed out whenever she ran out onto the field. It motivated her to play better than she ever had, leading the school’s team onto a delicious win streak that spanned several weeks. Fareeha was more focused, more rigorous, and smiled more than she ever had. 

(The eager blowjobs Angela gave her in the car beforehand probably had something to do with it.)

As for Angela, she felt less on edge about her academics than she had in years. Ever since her teachers had distinguished her as “gifted” from a young age, Angela felt constant pressure to outperform everyone else, to live up to that imaginary reputation that floated around her head. It had made her anxious about school and anything academic for years, but she always felt like she was alone in it, that it was her burden to shoulder alone. As Fareeha and her and grown closer, Angela felt like she could finally open up to someone about her worries. Fareeha was a patient, attentive listener, who always made her feel validated and wanted. Not to mention, she  gave the most calming, comfortable hugs - and cuddled her whenever she’d ask (which was pretty damn often). 

(Also, Angela had to admit - nothing could relieve stress quite like having your pussy eaten nearly every night.)

At first, they limited the time they spent together to just cuddling in one of their rooms, watching movies and the like, after Mom and Dad had gone to bed. But gradually, they began to go out - to the world, as sisters hanging out, but to themselves, as something as good as girlfriends. It started when Fareeha invited Angela out to eat lunch with her during school - but then the dates became more elaborate. The movies, the fair, even a nice dinner at a restaurant out on the pier, far from their neighborhood. Fareeha even took her shooting once - it wasn’t Angela’s cup of tea, but it was good an excuse as any to have Fareeha pressed up behind her and her hands on her waist, gently guiding her into position - and to teasingly grind her hips against Fareeha’s to entice the Alpha.

It was like she had a girlfriend, but this girlfriend just so happened to be someone she lived with. And was legally siblings with. When you ignored that part, and the fact that it had to be kept a secret from everyone, it was wonderful. 

Tonight, they went out to a movies in the park event in the next town over, where no one would recognize them. A great throng of people were sprawled all across the great expanse of green grass beneath the setting sun - everyone was spread on blankets (and a few a-holes sat on lawn chairs, blocking the view of everyone behind them, Fareeha and Angela had been blocked by one of these before they were forced to move) - and a movie was projected onto a giant white screen.

Angela lay in Fareeha’s arms, the Alpha propped behind her, holding her around the waist with her chin resting on top of her head. 

“It’s nice to not have to worry about anyone seeing us,” Angela tilted her head up, her face pressed right into Fareeha’s neck, and she spoke right into Fareeha’s ear. “I’m still scarred from that time at the movies.”

Fareeha chuckled, recalling the incident. A few weeks ago they went to the local cinema and sat in the very back row - Fareeha had told her she didn’t want to make out during the movie, because they could get caught by someone from school, but in the darkness of the theater, their arms brushed up against each other - Fareeha’s hand gradually slid onto Angela’s thigh, and crept up slowly, and then Angela herself whispered in her ear and told her she wanted to be taken, right there, in the theater. Fareeha was three fingers deep inside Angela, and just as Angela approached her climax, she let out a moan - one that was so loud nearly every head in that theater turned around and stared at the offender. Fareeha ducked onto the floor so to them, it looked like Angela was alone at the top row, moaning by herself. 

They never went back to that theater after that.

“Was it worth it, though?” Fareeha teased, nuzzling her nose into Angela’s cheek and squeezing the Omega a little closer to herself. 

“It always is.”

The Alpha smiled, her cheek pressing against Angela’s with the motion. “I’m glad you think so,” Fareeha rumbled low and steady, her chest sending vibrations along Angela’s back. “Because it was definitely worth it for me, too. _You’re_ worth it. All of this. All the sneaking around we have to do, all the nights we don’t get much sleep because… well, you know…” Angela grinned at this, and Fareeha kissed her cheek once, and then twice, and then it turned into a shower of gentle kisses peppered on the Omega’s face that made Angela giggle and squirm. Angela tried to break free, but Fareeha only held on tighter. Angela tried to playfully smack her on the face, but Fareeha dodged the blow and pulled her down, which resulted in the two of them laying in a semi awkward spooning position. Soon, Angela lay on her side, Fareeha right behind her, arms wrapped around the smaller girl and her lips pressed right into her neck.

After their laughter subsided, they lay in a comfortable silence, basking in the tender sincerity of the moment. Then, Angela broke the quiet by asking, softly, “Fareeha?”

“Mmmm?” the Alpha murmured into her ear. 

“What if… a few years down the line… I were to annul my relationship with Mom and Dad,” Angela started to say. Fareeha’s lips parted from the spot they had been gently kissing on her neck, and she felt the Alpha stiffen. “So we could be together… and not, you know, legally be sisters anymore, and if we moved away, where no one knew us, we wouldn’t have to hide anymore. We could be free and not have to worry. About anything. It’ll just be you and me.”

Fareeha didn’t say anything for a long time. Angela turned and glanced over her shoulder at the Alpha, and saw that her gaze was fixed on something on the horizon, her brows furrowed slightly. Then, those almond eyes turned and looked down at Angela, with a sparkle in them that made the Omega shiver.

“Believe me, I want that more than anything. I really do. I want to start somewhere else, far from this town, far from Mom and Dad. But don’t you think that might… you know, hurt Mom and Dad’s feelings, if you emancipate yourself? They’re going to want to know why. They might think they did something wrong.”

Angela nodded, slowly. “I’m afraid of that, too. I just… I don’t know. I’m eternally grateful to them for taking me in. I owe them everything. But at the same time...they won’t understand this. Us. What we have. No one will. You know that.”

“Yeah, they won’t. We don’t ever have to tell them, you know,” Fareeha said, quietly. “I don’t want our family getting torn apart.”

“Then maybe we have to ask ourselves… what do we want more? Our family? Or… or this?” Angela grazed her hand over Fareeha’s. 

“Do we really have to choose?” the Alpha’s voice was filled with sadness. 

“I don’t know. I’d like to think not, but… I don’t know, Fareeha. I mean… the fact that we have to sneak around is pretty telling. I… I want this, with you. I want you. But we’re going to have to think of one hell of an alibi. Don’t you think they’re going to wonder why either of us won’t have a mate, or any, you know… grandpups?”

“Are you kidding me? That’d be their dream. Mom always hated the thought of us dating anyone,” Fareeha said. “Well… I think she’ll definitely get on our cases about the grandpups, though.”

“She will. But she’ll come around. Hopefully.”

Fareeha planted a soft kiss on Angela’s cheek, and then whispered into her ear: “Either way, that’s a long time from now. You have your studies to finish. What does med school take, like, twenty years?” she teased. “You’ll be all wrinkled by then.”

“Not twenty years. Ten at the most,” Angela corrected her, playfully. “And you’d still like me if I had wrinkles.”

“I would,” Fareeha admitted. “I’d like you no matter what. Despite the, you know, immense stigma of it all, I’ve wanted you to be mine for a long time. I don’t think some time, or a few thousand miles, is going to change that.” she cupped her chin playfully, so Angela’s eyes would meet her own. “But will you feel the same?” her face was earnest and sincere with the question. “You could, you know, meet some hot shot Alpha with blonde hair and blue eyes over in Switzerland. Someone smart, like you.”

“Hey, you’re smart,” Angela leaned back against her playfully. “Don’t think so lowly of yourself. And who said I was even into blonde haired, blue eyes Alphas?”

“I dunno. It seems like every Omega is.”

“Well, I’m not _every Omega_ . I like _you,_ Fareeha. Everything about you. I like your face. And your voice. Your black hair, and dark eyes. And your body… I _really_ like your body.”

“I know you do,” Fareeha grinned mischievously. “You can’t get enough of it.”

“As if you can go a day without your head between my legs,” Angela teased. Fareeha growled at her playfully and nipped at her ear, then tugged at the lobe gently. But it was the truth. She couldn’t deny it - she had grown addicted to eating Angela out as of late. 

“I’m just trying to be helpful. You said it relieves your stress. What am I supposed to do, _not_ eat you out?”

Angela cupped a hand over Fareeha’s mouth. “Don’t even say that. That sounds like an awful, nightmarish parallel reality that I do not want to live in.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, but smiled - and gently kissed Angela’s palm, slowly sliding one of her fingers past her lips, and giving it a slow, suggestive suck. The sight and sensation made the Omega whimper and her knees melt.

"Don’t do that,” Fareeha murmured, releasing Angela’s finger. “You’re gonna make me want to take you right here, where everyone can see. You don’t want that, do you?”

Angela shook her head in furious denial, but the blush that burned across her cheeks and the way she bit her lip unconsciously told Fareeha everything. 

Fareeha would have been lying to say she hadn’t thought long and hard about Angela’s request from a few weeks back. She certainly enjoyed fantasizing about it - at night time, before she went to sleep, she’d think long and hard about just how she wanted to give Angela her mate mark -  whether it was with Angela face down, rear up, and Fareeha pummeling her from behind, or Angela riding her cock until they both came, or - maybe if she started lifting weights more - Fareeha picking her up and impaling Angela on her dick until she squirted all over it - Fareeha thought it all out, until she had to pad over to the bathroom and rinse the come off her abs in the middle of the night.

_How goddamn crazy do you have to be for her, that you can jerk off to fantasies of her, when you’d just spent the past hour and a half with your tongue buried inside her?_

The answer was a lot, obviously.

It was true. Fareeha thought about Angela every waking moment of every day. She constantly felt as if she had an itch that only kissing and holding Angela could scratch. She knew Alphas were prone to high sex drives - and young adult Alphas, none the less - but she hadn’t known the half of it until now. 

It was a good thing Angela took suppressant pills to quell her heats, or Fareeha feared she would not be able to control herself if such a thing were to happen. So it had to remain the stuff of fantasy. Not that the real deal was very far off. 

They’d gotten dangerously close to going all the way more than once. Just the other night, when Dad had long gone to sleep, Fareeha has scurried into Angela’s room as was their custom. Things escalated rather quickly and Fareeha tugged Angela’s panties off and slid the head of her cock along her clit, grinding against that hot, delicious heat and kissing the Omega hungrily. She momentarily lost her senses and her hand moved itself to grab the base of her hard cock and try to guide her pulsing length inside - but Angela had let out a surprised whelp at the sudden pressure, one that snapped Fareeha out of her lusty haze and into reality - the reality that it was still too early, too soon, that they hadn’t had that discussion yet.

_So when was the time going to be right?_

“I mean… if it weren’t for the immense crowd of people and children around us, I wouldn’t be… opposed,” Angela said breathily, batting her eyelashes up at Fareeha with a suggestive look on her face. One that shot blood straight into the Alpha’s clit, prodding her to extend inside her boxers. “On a nice, soft blanket, under the sunset? Not too shabby for our first time.”

Fareeha felt an undeniable wave of urgency rise up within her. She cupped Angela’s cheek gently so they were facing each other. “Angela. I… I’ve been thinking. I’m ready to do what you asked.”

Angela let out a small gasp, and her face lit up into a smile. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Fareeha pressed a hungry kiss onto the Omega’s lips. “I want you. I want to do this with you. And... “ she hesitated, stumbling to find the perfect words, “I would like it if you bit me, too. So we could be mates.”

Angela’s smile fell just a little. Her eyebrows knit together just the slightest, and her eyes hardened. The sudden change in the Omega’s demeanor sent Fareeha’s heart thudding in her chest.

“Is… is that not what you wanted?” Fareeha’s voice cracked. Her hands were shaking as they held Angela.

Angela bit her lip, clearly stewing something over in her mind. Fareeha’s heart fell. Was it too soon? Hadn’t Angela wanted this? Where did she go wrong?

“Fareeha,” Angela broke the silence after a moment, “I’m happy you’re agreeing to bite me, like I asked. You really mean a lot to me, and I trust you more than any other Alpha on earth. But I just don’t know if it’d be the smartest idea if I bit you, too.”

Fareeha blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” her voice was tinted with the smallest growl of irritation, “you just said you wanted to run away and live with me, like, five minutes ago.”

“I do want that,” Angela said. “I want to date you, and I want your mark. But I just don’t want you to feel… stuck with me. Backed into a corner, you know?”

“Why would I feel that way? I don’t want anyone else but you. There’s no point in holding back.”

“Fareeha,” Angela’s voice was shaking, “I asked you a favor because I was scared for my safety. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy to be,with you. I love what we have between us… and I love you.”

“And I love you, too,” Fareeha blurted out, brash and desperate - but brutally honest. She meant it with every fiber of her being. She loved Angela. “So what’s the problem?”

Angela cringed slightly at the aura of annoyed Alpha that began to permeate the air. It made her inner Omega fold a bit, but she had to stay strong. “The problem, Fareeha, is that you are going off to serve in active duty. You’re going to travel the world and meet countless people. You have a long and rich life ahead of you. You don’t think… you know, one of these days you might bump into someone who’s… suited to be the perfect mate for you?”

Fareeha just stared at her. “Did we not just have this discussion? I said you might meet an Alpha you’d like and regret mating with me, and you said no, that’s not gonna happen. Why are you contradicting yourself so much? You think I’m going to have a hard time committing because I’m an Alpha?’

Angela said nothing. She just looked away.

"Oh my God. You do,” Fareeha let go of Angele and tore herself away from her. “You don’t trust me. You think I’m gonna pant after the first Omega I see the moment I go overseas, huh?”

Angela dared look at Fareeha, and her heart cracked when she saw the tears in her eyes. 

“Do you really think so lowly of me? Then why the fuck did you even bother to ask me to bite you in the first place?” she stood up, now, her fists balls at her side. “Go find some other Alpha to do it, since we’re all the same to you.” before Angela could say anything, Fareeha stalked off, disappearing into the crowd of people and into the night.

Angela just sat there for a moment, alone, too stunned to even think. And then, a single tear flowed down her cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Angela waited for Fareeha to come back, but she never did. She texted her four times asking where she had gone, but there was no answer. She waited in the car, hoping the Alpha girl would tap on the window, admit she had overreacted, and get in. 

But none of that happened.

 ngela sent five more messages, apologizing and begging Fareeha to answer, angry, but also pleading, and scared, so very scared. As tense as it was between them, she was still responsible for her sister’s safety at the end of the day. She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to Fareeha. 

Angela drove under the speed limit the entire ride home. The tears refused to stop pouring down, blurring her vision so constantly she had to keep wiping. Snot gathered in her nostril but she was too sad to wipe it.

“I fucked up,” Angela choked out to the empty car, to her own somber reflection in the window. “I should have kept my mouth shut. Everything was perfect - so fucking perfect, and I had to ruin it.”

She rolled past a diner that was open late - there weren’t many people inside, as far as she could see. Not entirely thinking, Angela pulled into the parking lot and entered. Soon she sat alone in a red booth by the window. She had been to this diner before - with Fareeha, who had ordered a massive burger and a generous milkshake, and finished it in record time while Angela watched with mock horror. Now, she was alone - nursing a milkshake she barely felt like touching. She kept her phone lying face up on the table - but not a notification came.

She pondered long and hard as to where Fareeha might be. She knew, whenever Fareeha got into a squabble with their mother, she usually ran off and hung out with her friend Jesse McCree. Angela didn’t like that boy much - he was part of a local gang called Deadlock, and she thought his whole cowboy look was tacky and outdated - but he and Fareeha had been buddies for a long time. It made sense she turned to him when she needed to cool off for a few hours.

But it was late at night. Who knew what Jesse was up to right now? Surely he was out running around with his Deadlock buddies, getting into all sorts of trouble. Fareeha was better than that. She was law abiding and respectful. It wouldn’t do to have a group of hicks be her downfall.

_But I’m the one who caused this mess,_ her conscious thought, soberly. _I made that selfish request. I made her confused and complicated everything between us. If I had known she actually had feelings for me, I should have never brought it up._

Why had she told Fareeha she didn’t think committing was a good idea? It was so stupid. Fareeha was the textbook definition of loyal. She was loyal to their country, to her values, to their family, even to her mother’s faith. Why would this be an exception?

Maybe, deep down, Angela was just afraid. Selfishly so. She wanted all the benefits Fareeha could offer her - but with a protective layer of distance so she could never get her expectations high enough to get hurt. It was that good old defense mechanism at work once again - but this time, it had hurt Fareeha for real.

That was unforgivable.

In Angela’s delusional world of dreamy hypotheticals, she planned for Fareeha to bite her so she could happily ship off to Switzerland with a mark on her beck and immediate immunity from Alpha’s advances. Of course, she had never planned that Fareeha, her adoptive sister who had grown up with her, would have ever seen her that way. She supposed it was far better than disgust, which she had expected. 

But that look in the Alpha’s eyes - the way the tears brimmed in her eyes, the soft, defeated crack of her voice - Angela could not wipe it out of her mind. 

Fareeha loved her. She’d suspected it for a while, but Fareeha told her herself, tonight. The Alpha girl loved her, and she knew she would do anything for her. 

Why was it so hard for Angela to believe that that included commitment, too?

She had essentially told Fareeha that all of the kisses, the soft, gentle way Fareeha held her at night, the impassioned hours they spent together - none of it meant anything to her. That she had feigned the trust they steadily built together. 

And maybe that wasn’t so far from the truth. But it was too late to explain herself now. She had a sister out there, wandering the streets - and she had to find her.

But first, a miserable crying session was in order.

“Looking for someone?” Angela heard a strangely familiar voice over her shoulder. She turned and looked - and was surprised (and annoyed) to find Olivia Colomar, her classmate, watching her with snide eyes. 

Great. The invasive bitch was the last person she needed to see right now. 

_But maybe, just maybe, there was a good reason the universe had crossed their paths._

“My sister. Fareeha -  I don’t know where she is. And she’s not answering my calls.”

Olivia tilted her head and slung an arm over the booth. “So your first thought was to cry into a milkshake at a diner, instead of, I don’t know, getting the police?”

Angela wiped a tear from her cheek. “We had kind of a… disagreement. I mean, yeah, I’ll contact the authorities if I can’t find her soon.”

“Oh, a disagreement?” Olivia quirked an eyebrow up and leaned in. “What happened?”

“Ummm… just sister stuff, you know? Sometimes we… don’t see eye to eye. But I hurt her feelings, and it’ll be my fault if something happens to her.”

“Mmmm. You really care about Fareeha, don’t you?”

“Of course I care about her. She’s my…” Angela caught herself and cleared her throat. “She’s family.”

“I can see that. I really admire the relationship you two have, Angela. How _close_ you are to each other. Especially lately.”

Angela did _not_ like the tone of Olivia’s voice.

“Well, she’s moving away soon. For the army and stuff. I want to spend as much time with her as I can, while she’s still here.”

Olivia hummed, seemingly pleased with this answer for reasons Angela could not comprehend. She examined her own nails for a few moments, and then she looked Angela dead in the eyes. She smiled - that vicious, knowing smile that gleamed as impishly as her reputation.

“And what is it you two do together? I’ve never been _close_ to my foster sisters. I’m curious to know what _real, loving_ siblings do together.”

Angela wet her bottom lip, a nervous tic of hers, and she shifted in her seat. “Well, we just… hang out? I don’t know, we just do as friends do. We go to the movies, or explore downtown, or just hang out in each other’s rooms and talk? I don’t know what to tell you. Nothing exciting.”

“Hmmm,” Olivia nodded nonchalantly - but her dark eyes gleamed with something Angela didn’t like - it frightened her. The girl suddenly pulled out her phone and unlocked it, swiping along the screen with her slender fingers - and then she held out the screen just so she and Angela could both see.

Angela’s heart sunk into her gut. Her lungs failed to find air - and her eyes twitched with sudden shock and terror.

It was a picture of Fareeha and Angela making out on Fareeha’s bed.

“I don’t know, Angela. This looks pretty exciting to me,” Olivia mused in a low, almost sultry voice.

Angela couldn’t move. She tried to flex her toes, her fingers, even her jaw - but her body was frozen, paralyzed with fear. Only her heart was thunder inside her chest, and she felt a droplet of perspiration form along her temple. 

_Well, fuck._

“I gotta admit, as repulsive as this is, you two know how to put on a good show.”

Angela’s throat dried up - and she felt like someone had poured sand into her mouth with a funnel.

“I even dare say you’d make a cute couple. Welll… you _would,_ if it weren’t for, you know, the whole ‘being adopted sisters’ thing.”

She closed her eyes.

Shut it out. Shut it out. _This isn’t real. It’s not real._

Olivia’s voice waned in her ear. “I wonder if everyone at school would agree with me. Should I show them this, and ask for their opinion?”

Angela opened her eyes, but her vision was watery. “Please. No.”

“No? What are you, ashamed or something? _I_ wouldn’t be if I were dating Fareeha. She’s pretty hot.”

“No… don’t show that to anyone. Please.”

Olivia’s eyes were burning, now. She knew she had Angela at her mercy - and she loved it.

“Hmmm. So you want to keep your little relationship a secret? Okay. I respect your privacy, Angela. That’s your right - even if you are a disgusting, incestous whore.” Angela had never wanted to pull someone by the hair and smash their face in so hard before - but she couldn’t move. “But I’m just going to ask one little favor of you, and then I’ll keep my mouth shut. Delete the pictures, even. Forget I ever saw anything.”

A cold sweat trickled down Angela’s spine. Olivia glanced down at the neglected milkshake on Angela’s table, smiled smugly - and took it, sucking a long drink from it while Angels watched with unblinking, terrified eyes. When it was empty, Olivia put it down where it was. 

“That cute little Women in Sciences scholarship you won? I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell those nice people at the foundation that you don’t want it anymore. And then - this is very important, Ang, don’t ignore this part -  tell them that you’d rather it go to the next candidate in line - that’d be me, of course. If you do that, I’ll forget about this whole thing. You and Fareeha can even go on dating - you won’t hear any trouble from me.” Olivia leaned back in her seat and smirked, awaiting Angela’s answer.

Angela felt sick with dread. She wanted to throw up, pass out - wake up in a hospital and find out this was all some fever dream. But it was real, it was definitely real. _Of course Olivia would demand this. She’s been salty about that scholarship for months. I guess this isn’t… the worst thing she could have asked for,_ Angela’s sole voice of reason tried to hold her steady from its command center in the back of her mind. 

But the louder, more insistent voices of panic and anger prevailed. _Everything. It’s all gone, if you agree to this. Switzerland, the University of Zürich - there’s no way you’ll be able to afford med school without that money. You’ll have to start from scratch, get into a school all over again, God knows Mom and Dad’s jobs don’t exactly cover the bill, either… all your hard work, turned to dust. Even if you refuse Olivia, the board will surely take your scholarship away, anyway. It’s over for you, no matter what._

She thought of Fareeha. Fareeha, an upstanding, well liked Alpha girl. Fareeha, who did no wrong. What would happen to her if their secret leaked out? Surely it would follow her all the way to the army. Fareeha had been training and looking forward to building a career as a soldier her entire life. They’d lose all respect for her before she could even earn it if they found out. 

And worst of all, if Fareeha were in her place - she wouldn’t even be debating this. Her Alpha sister would take the fall for her, without even batting an eye. Fareeha would do anything to protect her. She loved her.

Angela shut her eyes and steeled her nerves. She loved Fareeha, too. As more than her sister - she loved her with all of her heart and soul and she had to do anything to protect her. 

“Fine.” Angela said, opening her eyes. “That scholarship is yours. The minute I talk to those people at the board - you’re going to delete any pictures, videos, or whatever the fuck else you have on us, okay? And you are going to leave my family alone, forever.”

Olivia grinned. “You have my word, Angela.” she held out a hand, and Angela shook it - very bitterly. Olivia got up to leave, clearly satisfied with tonight’s outcome, but before she had walked far, she turned around and said, “by the way? Fareeha’s fine. She’s just with McCree. I’m sure she’ll be back before late.” and before Angela could ask anything else, Olivia left the diner, the clang of the door’s bell ringing harsh in the air. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Angela left Fareeha a few more messages, but no response came. She drove around town for a bit, scanning the areas Fareeha might have wandered off to - but found no such luck. With a heavy sigh, she decided to go home. It could be Fareeha just wanted space - and, as much as she hated to do so, she just had to trust Olivia, for once. 

Angela came home, grumbled a hello to Dad, and dragged herself up to her room. She shut the door and flopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh, burying her face into the pillow. Her bed still carried trace hints of Fareeha’s scent within the sheets.

It was frightening amazing how quickly everything had changed in a few hours. Just a few hours ago, she and Fareeha were so happy together, and the future seemed to span out in front of them with nothing but promises.

Now, it seemed none of that would come to fruition. Fareeha probably hated her, now. And she gave up something very important to her - she sidetracked her entire future - to protect her. To protect them.

But she had no other choice, really. She supposed she had given up the right to choices when she made that very, terribly wrong one, all those weeks ago - when she asked her adopted sister to bite.

How stupid of her to think any of this was ever a good idea. But as much as she hated it - she wanted nothing more, in her broken, miserable state, than to lay in Fareeha’s arms - the only place she felt safe in the world.

Angela wept, for a long time - until her exhaustion got the best of her, and she sunk into the quiet solace of sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fareeha and Jesse sat on the rooftop of Jesse’s house, staring up at the night sky. The smoke from Jesse’s cigarette curled up into the moon, the occasional ash flicking away into the night breeze. Fareeha’s legs dangled over the edge of the rooftop, and Jesse’s own were casually bent - one sprung up, one tossed to the side. Fareeha herself had no cigarette - just a twine of black licorice dangling from the corner of her mouth. 

They had been there for a few hours now. It was starting to get cold, even for Fareeha. As little as she wanted to face Angela, knowing she owed her an apology for running off without a word - Fareeha knew she had to come back home. She hated the thought of leaving Angela in the dark.

She didn’t tell Jesse about any of that, of course - just that she needed some space from her family. He understood better than anyone how suffocating families could be - in the house below them, seven siblings ran amok, occasional shouts muffled through the ceiling reaching their ears. 

“I guess I should get going,” Fareeha sat up and dusted off her pants. “I don’t want them worrying about me.”

“You sure? I feel like you just got here.” Jesse flicked the cigarette out of his mouth, and crushed it with a foot. 

“Yeah, but they, uh, they make a big deal when I’m out this late. I’d rather avoid any drama that I can.”

“I getcha,” Jesse sat up and stretched, his neck cracking with a loud pop. “Speakin’ of that, is yer mother still on yer case about you joinin’ the army?”

“Yep,” Fareeha sighed. “She’s just as disappointed as ever.”

“Hmmm. See, I don’t really get that, to be completely honest. Ain’t she in the military herself?”

“Yep. That’s why it upsets her so much. She doesn’t want me following in her footsteps.”

“Huh. You’d think there’d be worse footsteps for a kid to follow - like my dad. You could be in jail, like him” Jesse grinned.

“If I recall correctly, you’ve _almost_ been to jail like, what, three times?”

“Yeah, key word: _almost,_ ” Jesse corrected her, and the two of them burst into laughter. “But maybe she’ll come around, right? She’s probably just sad to think of her little girl growin’ up and leaving. Doesn’t know how to handle it.”

“I’m taller than you, first of all. And I dunno about that. She seems pretty over the moon about Angela….” her voice trailed off, thinking of Angela’s face. Her beautiful, lovely face - and the hurt filling her eyes when Fareeha had lashed out at her and ran off. Fareeha swallowed a lump in her throat and thumbed her phone, looking at the barrage of messages Angela sent. Asking where she was, if she was okay. A fresh pang of hurt echoed through her chest as she recalled Angela’s words, and the confidence with which she spoke them: _that she didn’t trust Fareeha. She didn’t want to bite or make any mark of permanence on her, even though Fareeha wanted that more than anything._

Well, that went unsaid, but that was how Fareeha interpreted it. Her damned Alpha nature. Why did she have to be an Alpha, when the girl she loved clearly held absolutely nothing but mistrust and contempt for Alphas? Angela clearly feared what Alphas were capable of - not that Fareeha could blame her. Alphas more than deserve their bad reputation. But she thought Angela made her out to be different from the rest. It made her feel special, it gave her a heightened sense of purpose. _I thought I was her exception._

“Fareeha? You okay?” Jesse waved a hand in front of her face, bringing Fareeha out of her thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Uh, what was I saying?”

“You said your mom was over the mood about Angela or sumthin’.”

“Oh, yeah. Over the _moon_ , like, she’s really proud of her. She brags about her often, because she’s studying medicine in Switzerland. I was just saying, it wasn’t the moving away that made my mother upset at me, because Angela is moving far away, too. But she’s going to be a doctor. Every parent’s dream…”

“But that’s her. Maybe she was meant to be a doctor, and you were born to be a soldier, y’know? It won’t help nothin’ to compare yerselves.”

“Tell that to my mom,” Fareeha laughed, wryly. “But I mean, I’m not jealous of Angela, or anything. I’m proud of her. Well, I’m mad at her right now. But I love her and I’m always proud of her, you know?”

“Yeah. Why are you mad at her?”

Fareeha said nothing for a moment. Then, she breathed out a stream of air and muttered, “just sister stuff. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I dunno, I might. You know my friend Ashe, I kinda see her like my sister. That’s why we fight all the time.”

“Wait, really? I thought you two were a thing.”

“Nah. She ain’t my type.”

“Too competent?” Fareeha teased.

“Too rich.” 

“Oh, right. Anyways, I don’t really feel like talking about the reason I’m mad at Angela. Sorry.”

“Come on,” Jesse urged. “I know you don’t got a therapist to turn to. I’m the next best thing.”

“Fine,” Fareeha sighed, and she mulled it over, thinking of the least concise terms she could phrase herself with. “I’m just hurt because I… I thought she trusted me as much as I trust her. It turns out she doesn’t. I feel like… betrayed, almost.”

“Well, why do you think she doesn’t trust you?” Jesse asked. 

“I… I don’t blame her for why she wouldn’t trust me, but I guess I’m just… I guess I’m more angry with myself, for thinking she ever thought I was special. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Of course she thinks you’re special, Fareeha. Who wouldn’t?”

“Shut up,” Fareeha nudged him away, but a smile spread across her lips. “I’m serious. I thought we had like, a closer bond than most sisters do.”

“You two have been hangin’ out more lately, I noticed.”

“Yeah, umm. We figured since we’ll both be living far away soon, we might regret it if we don’t spend time together now.”

“I get you,” Jesse nodded. “I wish I’d hung out with my brother more before he went to jail.”

Fareeha didn’t know how to answer that. “Well, maybe you should talk it out with her. Maybe she just got trust issues, or sumn’. It might not be you who has the problem - but her. Ever consider that?”

“Not really,” Fareeha admitted. She kicked her foot out, watching it swing against the backdrop of stars. Maybe Jesse was right - Angela didn’t trust Alphas. She obviously had a reason why. Maybe she had taken this the wrong way, and was mistaken in thinking she was entitled to Angela’s trust.

Goddamn it, why did wisdom have to come from the cowboy, of all people?

Fareeha crept towards the edge of the rooftop. “Well, it’s late. I should get home now.”

“You’re not walkin’ all that way,” Jesse protested. “Let me drive you?”

Fareeha rolled her eyes - she never feared for her safety, confident in her strength and fighting ability - but she appreciated the gesture and agreed to let him drive her home. They climbed down from the rooftop and walked out onto Jesse’s street towards his car, the stars fading away in the yellow gleam of the streetlamps. 

“Oh, shit. We gotta stop for gas if you don’t mind,” Jesse muttered, tapping the glass of the fuel gauge, which displayed an arrow hovering dangerously close to E. 

“Yeah, of course.” Fareeha leaned back in her seat and began to stare out the window as they pulled away.

They pulled into a gas station after driving for about 3 miles. Fareeha went inside the convenience store to use the restroom while Jesse pumped gas. 

As soon as she stepped outside of the restroom, she spotted a half-shaved head of purple hair browsing through the snack aisle. She knew that head of hair - it was Olivia Colomar, from school.

As if on cue, Olivia looked up across the aisle and made direct eye contact with Fareeha. She raised a hand and waved her fingers in a cheery “hey.” 

“Oh, hey,” Fareeha called back, and she approached the girl to make brief conversation. She figured, why the hell not - she seemed nice enough, at least to her.

“Isn’t it past your bed-time?” Olivia teased. She touched Fareeha’s arm lightly. 

“Yeah, but my mom said I could get one snack for being good,” Fareeha said wryly. “Just one, though.” 

Olivia snickered at the Alpha’s quip. “If you want a Slurpee, I could get you one,” she leaned in and whispered, “the owner here owes me a favor, so he lets me get them for free.”

“It seems like a lot of people owe you favors,” Fareeha mused. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Olivia smirked. “But you’re an exception to the rule. _I_ still owe _you_ for that time you so _bravely_ saved me, you know.” Her eyes ran up and down on Fareeha’s body for a flickering instant - just long enough so Fareeha noticed. The Alpha shifted her posture in slight discomfort. _Oh no, does she mean what I think she means?_ Normally receiving an Omega’s attention made her feel proud - but she was too tired and sad for an ego boost right now.

“I mean, if you’re offering to do my math homework for me, by all means, I won’t stop you,” Fareeha jested. “But no, seriously. Don’t think anything of it.”

“What if I don’t want to, though?” Olivia eyed her with those piercing dark pupils. “Because do you want to know the truth? I like you, Fareeha. I think you’re something special. So I want to help you out. Are you _sure_ there’s nothing you need my help with? Nothing… _troubling_ you?”

Fareeha looked away, towards where Jesse was struggling to pull the nozzle out of his gas tank. “Nothing you could help me with. Sorry.”

“Hmmm. That’s a shame. I think I’d be a great ally to have.”

“I’m sure you are. But really, I’m fine, Olivia. I appreciate it though. You know?” Fareeha looked back at her now, but this time her voice was filled with a rich Alpha tenor, that made the Omega shudder, “I think a lot of people have you pegged wrong. You’re a good person. At least, to me.”

Olivia fought hard to hide the burgeoning blush on her cheeks. She coughed and turned away to hide the smile that broke across her cheeks. She hadn’t heard that in a long time. 

“I can see why Angela did what she did,” Olivia simply said. Fareeha raised an eyebrow. 

“Did what?”

Olivia smiled. “You should go home and ask her. She misses you.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Fareeha moved to block Olivia from the door - but they were sliding doors, of course, and Olivia just walked around her.

“Don’t sweat it, Fareeha,” Olivia lied to her face, easy. “She’s fine. She just went out of her way to ask me where to find you. To make sure you were safe, you know? She said you ran off without a word.”

“Oh,” Fareeha’s heart sunk. “Yeah, okay. I’m heading home right now, actually.”

“You have a really nice sister,” Olivia added, in a strange voice that Fareeha would have questioned if she weren’t so tired. “You should be nice to her.” and she walked away from the store, down the street, leaving Fareeha to stare with a confused look and a pounding heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela dreamed for the first time in months that night. She was in a dark place, and her footsteps felt heavy. Suddenly, a bright blue light broke the darkness, and she saw the faint features of a woman’s face. 

“Angela!” the woman called out to her. “Angela! Come to me, Angela! I need your embrace!” For some reason, she spoke in German - and even stranger, Angela understood, despite not having spoke German for years. 

Angela tried to bring herself to that bright blue light and follow her voice, but with each step her feet felt heavier, and heavier, and the light began to dim out. Angela reached out to try and touch the woman’s face, but then the darkness swallowed her up, and her feet were crystallized in place, and she could do nothing about it - 

A loud thump at her window woke Angela from her dream.

She took a moment to settle into reality, and then stirred out of bed. With trembling fingers, she drew her curtain back to see what awaited her on the other side of the window - a murderer, or a robber, or some long lost Swiss cousin maybe…

It was Fareeha, hanging from the window sill - a cheeky, apologetic smile on her face. 

Angela’s heart pounded in a mix of emotions -  anger, and sorrow, and regret - but above all, relief, and love, just love and joy at the fact that Fareeha was safe, and she had returned.

Angela opened her window and stepped back as Fareeha climbed inside.

“I am…. So, so sorry,” Fareeha said the instant she touched down on the carpet. The Alpha girl dared meet Angela’s eyes, and saw how red they were from crying. She swallowed and reached out to cup Angela’s cheek - relieved when the Omega girl leaned into her touch. “I’m so sorry for running off like that. It was childish of me.”

Angela said nothing for a moment. She was mad at Fareeha. She was upset with herself. But worst of all, she thought she had lost everything - her future, and Fareeha, and the security the Alpha brought to her. 

But just now, she realized - she still had Fareeha. 

She collapsed into Fareeha’s arms - sobbing wildly. The Alpha immediately wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist, and took a deep inhale of her scent, letting the Omega aroma fill up her heart and bring up her pulse. She rubbed her large hands along her back in soothing motions and began to purr, a low, gentle sound that reached out to Angela’s Omega, helping calm her down. 

“I love you,” Fareeha whispered. “I love you so much, and I’m so, so sorry.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry too,” Angela sobbed into Fareeha’s chest. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t trust you. I do trust you, Fareeha. I trust you with my life.”

Fareeha began to stroke the Omega’s soft blonde hair. “Hey, don’t be sorry. You have every right to trust me at your own pace, or not at all.”

Angela looked up at Fareeha with bleary eyes. _God, she’s so beautiful, and strong. She’s brave, and never hesitates to apologize. She’s so unlike me…_

“No,” Angela whispered. “I was wrong…. wrong to be afraid. I feared all the wrong things. You’re on my side, more than anyone. I’m sorry for not seeing that.”

“Always,” Fareeha whispered back. “I’ll always be on your side, Angela. Please don’t forget that.” 

Angela wanted to tell Fareeha what happened. She wanted to tell her Olivia had caught them, that Olivia had the power to ruin both their futures forever - and Olivia already took her own future away from her. 

But she knew Fareeha would try to save her, in return. It was who the Alpha was. Fareeha would refuse to let Angela sacrifice for her - she would lie, tell everyone she, as the Alpha perpetrator, had forced Angela into those sexual acts. She would tarnish her own reputation forever because she loved Angela that much.

Angela couldn’t live with herself if Fareeha - beautiful, stately, honorable Fareeha, her little sister, who meant everything to her - took a fall like that for her.

So she said nothing. She confessed to nothing, she kept that secret locked away for now. Instead, Angela took Fareeha’s mouth in a kiss - a wild desperate kiss, because she needed her. She needed to feel safe, and whole - in the way only Fareeha could make her feel. And she needed Fareeha to know that she did want her, that she trusted and needed the Alpha like she needed water.

“I want you,” Angela panted into Fareeha’s mouth, between their heated kisses.

Fareeha emitted a low growl, and pushed Angela down on the bed, leaving the Omega to bounce breathlessly on the mattress. With a dark, needy look on her eyes, Fareeha climbed on top of her, trapping her on both sides with her powerful arms. The Alpha girl stared down into Angela’s eyes for a moment, searching for face for confirmation - despite breathing heavy with desire herself.

Angela looked up at Fareeha with her kiss-swollen lips parted and panting. She pleaded with her doe eyes and needy Omega scent. It was intoxicating to the Alpha - the sight, the aroma, the needy shines coming from Angela beneath her. Fareeha could feel herself extending inside her pants. Her cock would be fully formed very soon - and very ready to take the Omega full on.

“Please,” Angela pleaded in that high, sweet voice that drove Fareeha crazy. “I want you inside me.” _I need to be yours,_ went unsaid. 

That word. Inside. Something they’d never done before, but Fareeha wasn’t about to back down. She’d wanted this for a long, long time. Fareeha’s inner Alpha began to tug at the helm of her conscious, guiding her to take Angela in a brutal kiss, full of tongue and even some teeth. Her hands wandered down to Angela’s pants, fingers undoing her buttons and sliding down into her panties. Fareeha moaned when her fingertips were greeted by hot, delicious wetness. 

“You’re so fucking _wet,_ Angela,” Fareeha panted against her lips. “So _wet_ and _ready_ for me, already.”

“Mmmmhmmm, just for you,” Angela moaned out, and her hands began to paw at Fareeha’s shirt in attempt to pull it off of her. “I need you so badly.” 

Fareeha slipped two fingers inside Angela’s tight heat, growling in possessive delight at how eagerly Angela sucked her in. The Omega’s body needed her. She was desperate for her - to be filled full of her cock and come, to be marked and claimed and made all hers.

“Then I better not make you wait,” Fareeha nipped at her ear. She thrust her fingers in and out of Angela’s folds, the sound of her fingers moving through the slick wetness filling the air. Angela clenched her walks around Fareeha’s fingers, but it wasn’t enough. She needed something bigger to fill her, to take and claim her.

She needed to be fucked thoroughly - to be reminded she had somewhere, and someone, to whom she belonged. 

Before long Fareeha had four fingers curling in and out of Angela’s tight walls. She grazed against the Omega’s sensitive front wall with each thrust, and Angela’s eyes rolled back with the overwhelming pleasure. She wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Then, Fareeha leaned down and wrapped her lips around Angela’s throbbing clit, sucking on it with a feverish hunger, swirling her tongue around it as her fingers fucked in and out of her pussy. It was too much for the Omega to bear. She reached out to grab a fistful of Fareeha’s dark hair, pulling for a sense of security as she felt her body coming undone. 

“Oh - fuck, Fareeha! I’m gonna come - fuck, oh God!” her hands clawed desperately at Fareeha’s back, as she needed something, anything, to hold onto to keep her soul on the earth, her legs writhed and her thighs quivered around Fareeha’s head as she came, squirting hot juices all over Fareeha’s chin. 

The Alpha fucked her all the way through her peak, never once slowing down or taking her lips off of Angela’s clit, until Angela relaxed back on the bed and loosened her grip on Fareeha’s hair. 

At this, Fareeha flopped back on top of Angela and gathered her in a deep kiss. She tore Angela out of her shirt and tugged her bra off with an impatient, snapping motion. She wanted to see Angela completely naked, and spread, just for her. 

Angela moaned breathlessly as the cool air hit her chest. It was such a contrast to the heat that raged inside her body from her climax. She bit her lip as Fareeha’s come-drenched hands squeezed down on her tits - the action was so intense it would have hurt, had Angela not been as aroused as she was. 

She sighed as Fareeha’s mouth moved to claim her everywhere - her swollen lips, her earlobes, her neck and chest and all over her stomach. Angela squirmed under the gentle nips of Fareeha’s teeth all over her breasts. Surely those marks would be there for a week, at least. Her hot, wet tongue licked all along her stomach, tracing patterns along the sensitive part just above her crotch. Angela squeezed her eyes shut as she lost her mind - and her lips began to spill out Fareeha’s name, begging her to take her right now.

Then, Fareeha fumbled at her own pants. In her impatience, she messed up with the zipper a bit - it got stuck - then, with a frustrated but very aroused growl, Fareeha tore her own pants off, ripping the thigh section apart and tossing them to the side. She flung her own shirt off, leaving her breasts to swim out right over Angela. The Omega licked her lips at the delicious sight right on top of her - Fareeha’s pert brown nipples, her hard abdominals, and that delicious Adonis belt that cut a V shape right down to her boxes - where a not so subtle bugle formed a tent underneath, poking Angela’s stomach almost as a form of pleading insistence. It made her mouth water. She needed that inside her - she needed Fareeha inside her.

The Alpha’s hand reached down between her own legs and yanked her boxers down her thighs, exposing her cock to Angela. Her cock - which was quite impressively sized - swung out over Angela’s stomach, hitting it with a light bounce that sent shivers through the Omega. The head of Fareeha’s cock was swollen and red with arousal, the small slit leaking a steady stream of clear pre cum. Angela couldn’t help but reach out and run her finger along it, to give herself a taste. She sucked her finger deeply, moaning at the warm fluid sliding down her throat. She held Fareeha’s eyes, trying to entice her to _enter_ as hard as she could. 

“God, you’re gonna make me want to come in you if you keep doing that. Is that what you want?” The Alpha rumbled at her.

“Yes,” Angela pleased. “I want you to fill me. Just - please, put it inside me,” she spread her thighs as far apart as she could and tugged at the Alpha’s hips. Fareeha growled at her demanding nature but she certainly was not one to refuse such a godsend. 

Fareeha grabbed the base of her cock and lined herself up to Angela’s entrance. Her mouth fell slightly and her breathing grew heavy as the tip of her cock sank slowly, so slowly, into tight, wet heat. Angela moaned low and lustful as she felt her walls parting for the Alpha - for her Alpha - and her walls thrashed wildly to try and suck Fareeha inside. 

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked

“Yes - keep going, it feels so good, oh, fuck!”

Fareeha slowly pushed her cock in past Angela’s walls, past her hymen and into the deepest parts of her. Angela clutched at Fareeha ever harder and wound her legs up, around the Alpha’s lower back. She felt so, so full. So full of cock, it almost hurt as her walls were stretched further apart then they had ever been. But best of all, she could feel Fareeha’s love for her, in the gentle way she jogged her hips into her, in the way her cock pulsed inside of her, in the way the Alpha couldn’t stop raining kisses and licks all over her - her face, her cheeks, her neck and breasts, as she began to thrust in and out.

And Fareeha felt like she had discovered a higher plane of existence when she entered Angela’s pussy for the first time. She could feel Angela accepting her, even eager to let her in. Angela felt like a warm, loving embrace that completely washed all over her, setting her body afire. She could feel Angela’s inner walls pulsing against her cock, molding and squeezing against her in a way that drove her wild. 

“Yes, Fareeha! Fuck me!” Angela cried into her ear and clawed at her back even tighter. Fareeha grunted and began to pick up the pace of her rhythm - she pushed her cock all the way in, bottoming out against the Omega’s cervix, and then slid all the way out until only the tip remained - before fucking into her again, drawing a cry from the Omega’s lips. Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, threading her fingers through her dark hair, and pulled her into a hot kiss. They kissed hungrily, moaning against each other’s mouth as Fareeha thrust in and out of Angela’s tight walls with ever increasing speed. The sound of their skin clapping filled the air, their combined scents as well as the smell of sex and sweat overpowering the room.

Angela has found heaven. Everywhere, all she could see and feel and hear was Fareeha. Fareeha filled her completely, giving her warmth and safety and acceptance. Her lips were so ferocious yet so loving on her own, her body muscular and hard but tender and had a smooth softness she just wanted to sink into forever, and the sound of her pants and moans drove Angela wild, soaking her pussy into impossible wetness. 

The curved tip of Fareeha’s cock hit against that sensitive front wall of hers again and again. She felt as if warm water were rising in her, threatening to brim over further and further with each intoxicating rub of the delicious tip against her walls.

That’s how it felt. Intoxicating. Each deep stroke of Fareeha’s cock, each swipe of her hot tongue and delicious suck on her skin sent Angela further and further up into a relaxed, blissful state of mind and body. She felt as if the only thing keeping her from floating off the bed was Fareeha’s thick cock impaling her, and her strong arms around her. _Oh, God, I’m not gonna last -_

“Angela,” Fareeha suddenly groaned. Her motions slowed to almost a halt, drawing out each deep stroke at an agonizingly slow pace. “I’m gonna come soon, do you want me to -“

“Fill me,” Angela pleaded. “Please. I want to be full of you. I need it.”

Fareeha grunted, kissing Angela to show she understood, and then she began to pound into her at a brutal pace. Angela’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and white spots filled her vision. The pleasure of Fareeha’s thick, pulsating cock pummeling her so fast and so deep was too much to take - and soon, she was coming, coming around Fareeha’s cock, screaming out so loudly Fareeha moved wildly to cover her mouth - and then she felt Fareeha’s cock burst inside of her. A hot rush of thick white cum flooded Angela’s tight walls, so fast and so hard she felt her walls clenching, struggling to hold it all. Her pussy clenched and flexed desperately to try and coax as much come from Fareeha’s cock as possible. 

Fareeha was grunting and cursing, lost in the animalistic haze that had overtaken her - her inner Alpha reveling in victory as she saw she has filled the Omega to near bursting, and made her come as well. She swept Angela in a kiss - one that was more tender than anything - as she fucked then both, gently through their orgasms.

“God, Fareeha - you’re so good,” Angela moaned when she had recovered enough to speak. She hummed in pleaded as the Alpha lay showers of kisses all over her.

“And you’re even better - I’m so lucky, Angela,” Fareeha whispered back. Her lips finally met Angela’s once more and they kissed for a long time. Eventually, Fareeha reached down and withdrew herself from Angela. Angela felt hot droplets of cum trickle out of her hole and onto the bed. She moaned in pleasure at the thought of how full of cum she was - Fareeha’s cum.

She hadn’t been knotted - Fareeha came way too quickly to form a knot - but this felt pretty damn good on its own. So good in fact - she felt so empty now that Fareeha was no longer inside her. The emptiness made her cold. 

“Can you…. slip it back in?” Angela pleaded Fareeha, laying a hand on her chest. “It feels so empty without you.”

Fareeha nodded, and inserted herself once more. This time, she lay behind Angela, spooning her with her muscled arms. The two sisters lay together for a long time, panting and catching their breath and kissing on each other in sweet exchanges of their love

“Hey, Angela?” Fareeha murmured into Angela’s ear after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry, again, for the way I spoke to you. I should have never talked to you the way I did.”

"Fareeha, your dick is buried inside me and you still think I’m mad at you?”

Fareeha chuckled, but there was a tinge of worry to her voice. “I don’t want to risk anything with you. You mean too much to me.”

Angela said nothing for a moment. Fareeha’s words let the sober reality crash back into her mind - that they were both in terrible danger, and her bright future had been all but torn away from her that day.

She sighed, and leaned back into Fareeha’s chest, relishing how the Alpha tightened her hold on her. “You mean everything to me, too, Fareeha. I wish you knew the things I’d do for you.” _I wish you know what I did for you,_ she thought.

“It can’t get any better then what you just did for me,” Fareeha teased and nibbled on her ear. Angela smiled. “Is that a challenge?” she asked, and turned to meet her lips in a kiss - but her face was wrought with worry when she turned back around. Fareeha couldn’t know of her sacrifice. It was for the best, for everyone. 

But it was no use to worry about that. Right now, in the moment - they had finally consummated their love, and it was wonderful. They were cuddled together, with Fareeha snug inside of Angela. Nothing could come between them (except Fareeha’s cock, evidently), so why should she sweat over it right this minute? 

A few whispered sweet nothings, kisses, and I love you’s later - the sisters’ exhaustion got the best of them, and they drifted off into blissful sleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms. At least, in each other, they found comfort and safety - and nothing could hurt them, not even themselves.

 


End file.
